Witches of Fate
by Hermione-123
Summary: Its the gangs seventh year! Romance, mayhem and tragedy await....well not a BIG tragedy. This year, the girls in seventh year start a band......not a corny story. Please read and review!
1. Strawberries?

**All of these characters (with the exception of my first years) belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. ***  
  
Chapter One  
  
(In which we learn of the gangs seventh year, Ron's crush on Hermione and Lavender's winning of a poetry contest (which becomes important later on)  
  
  
  
"Hey Everybody! Look! I got a letter from Witches Weekly! They liked my poems! They're going to publish them!!" Lavender Brown gushed as she hurried through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing to see the bubbly blonde, her long curly hair disheveled from the run back from the owlery, breathing hard and very much out of breath. Parvati ran up to Lavender smiling and together the two girls sat giggling in a chair as they re-read the letter. A few other girls walked over the Lavender to congratulate her (the whole of Gryffindor knew how anticipated Lavender was to get published. As much as they had 'never heard the end of it', everyone was glad for her. Lavender was a nice girl and friend to everyone).Hermione, who had been helping a first year, Elizabeth McConnal with her Potions homework, politely excused herself and walked over to her roomates.  
  
"Hey Lav! Good job!" Hermione smiled.  
  
Lavender looked up smiled back, her huge green eyes sparkling with pride. "Thanks Hermione! I'm so happey!" And with that Lavender gave Hermione a huge hug. "Thanks for helping me with the spelling" Hermione smiled and walked back over the Elizabeth. Beside her were two more first years, looking a little apprehensive, with their Potions homework. When she reached the table to two other girls blushed.  
  
"Lizzi said t-that you c-c-could help us Hermione" the one with the blonde pigtails stuttered, offering her parchment to Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled cheerfully "Sure! Have a seat beside Liz and we'll have a look"  
  
The other girls sighed in relief and seemed to relax as they quickly sat down. It seemed that, even though it was the first month of school, Snape had choosen to be particularly on everyone, scaring the first years to death.After explaining to the three girls the concept of the Sonoradream potion, she looked over to Ron and Harry who were playing Exploding Snap with Neville, Semus and Dean, before turning to answer some more questions concerning homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aha! I am the master of ALL wizarding games!" Ron shouted triumphantly, having won his third game of Exploding Snap in a row. Dean and Neville groaned and Harry just shook his head with a grin on his face.  
  
"Ah no! ONE more game Ron and I WILL beat you this time!" Dean announced, setting the cards back on the table. As he sorted them, Ron let his eyes drift over to the table in the corner where Hermione sat with three first years. He let his eyes linger on her sparkling eyes and then moved to her lips when she smiled at one of the girls.  
  
'Man' he thought, 'did she ever get beautiful this last summer'. And indeed she had. Her hair, after three flattening spells, had lost its bushiness and now her brown curls cascaded over her shoulders. Her cinnamon eyes were always sparkling and her full lips almost always in a smile. Ron couldn't help but smile  
  
"Oi Ron!? Whatsa matter?" Seamus said, breaking his thoughts. Ron shook off his dazed expression and turned back to concentrating on the game, but it was too late. Seamus followed his previous gaze straight to Hermione and smiled.  
  
"Shes pretty hot eh?" he said drawlingly, as he grinned at Ron.  
  
"Yeah....I mean No!" Ron said quickly, blushing furiosuly. Beside him Harry grinned wildly. He had known about Ron's crush on Hermione since the last weke of summer, when he had finally admitted it at the Burrow. Harry swore he wouldn't tell anybody, but he couldn't help but grin now at the situtation.  
  
"Oi mate, your not sweet on Hermione now are you?" Dean laughed. Ron blushed even redder.  
  
"No! Shes my best friend, why would I be sweet on her?" Ron demanded furiously.  
  
"Good! Cos if you were you'd be in for a little competition" Seamus announced.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
Seamus and Dean turned to eachother and grinned, "Only that me and Dean and about every other seventh year hormonally charged male at Hogwarts have been trying since school started" Dean stated simply.  
  
"Yeah" Neville spoke up, (Neville having lost his hsyness and awkwardness in the sixth year)"but, it's hard totlak to her when shes always with the two of you." he laughed.  
  
Harry had no idea and looked confusingly at Ron, who continued to blush. Harry guessed Ron had already noticed Hermione's sudden 'hotness' as Dean put it. Sure Hermione was pretty and everything but Harry considered her a best friend and sister, not someone he would be sweet on.  
  
"Did you see her at the Welcome Back dinner?" Seamus asked them, "Man, she was hot!" he whistled as he spoke.  
  
"Okay guys, enough! Thats practically my sister you're talking about" Harry stated.  
  
"Man Harry, Ron you don't know how lucky you are. Not only are you two the most eligible bachelors in Hogwarts, ut you got the hottest girl by your side." Dean said simply, and they returned to their game much to Ron's releif.  
  
(A/N - Yes obvioulsy theyre going to be a good looking pair of boys with the girls swooning for them sigh)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later the common room began to empty as students filed up into their dorms. After winning his last game of Exploding Snap, Ron yawned and called it a night. Ron and Harry walked over to Hermione who was still sitting with Elizabeth, only this time, the cute little girl with pigtails, had tears in her eyes and her lower lip trembled. The boys hung back for a moment, listenin to their conversation.  
  
"It's okay Elizabeth. When I was in my first year, I missed my parents too. But trust me it gets better. You'll meet new friends, trust me." Hermione crooned, rubbing her hand on the girls back.  
  
"Just like you met Harry and Ron?" Elizabeth sniffled.  
  
"Yes." Hermine smiled and looked back at them. They smiled and sat down at the table  
  
"How about Katie and Lindsay? They seemed like nice girls?" Harry asked, still smiling gently.  
  
Elizabeth nodded and sniffled. "Why don't you write a letter home?" Ron suggested.  
  
"I don't have an owl" Elizabeth stated gently.  
  
"Well I'm sure Harry would lend you Hedwig, thats his owl wouldn't you Harry?" Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah of course! And if shes ever gone, there tons of owls in the owlery" Harry said.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll take you up first thing after breakfast then, alright?" Hermione said, "but first go to sleep and don't worry it'll get better"  
  
"Thanks a lot Hermione" Elizabeth smiled, and after collecting her work, shuffled upstairs to the first year girls dorms.  
  
Watching her go, Hermione sighed and looked at Ron and Harry. "Thats exactly the way I felt in my first year" she smiled.  
  
"Thats how everyone felt"Ron stated lightly.  
  
"Man that was seven years ago almost! Can you beleive it?" Harry said quietly looking into the fire.  
  
"I know. And look at us now! We're prefects" Hermione smiled. "And Harry's head boy"  
  
Harry laughed, "And YOUR'E head girl"  
  
"And I'm champion of Wizards Chess!" Ron said smiling, sarcastically. He had gotten over his jealosy of his two friends early and now made a lighthearted joke about his only greatness.  
  
"Hey! You beat Malfoy in Chess!" Hermione stated  
  
"And oyu made Chaser!" Harry said.  
  
"I know!" Ron laughed "And I have the best friends I could ever want. Thats pretty much all I ever wanted"  
  
They all smiled at eachother. The Three Musketeers. They grinned until Hermione laughed.  
  
"As much as I love you two, I'm really tired! I'll see you tomorrow!" Hermione said, quickly excusing herself, and after hugging them, ran quickly up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the Seventh Year boys dorm, Harry and Ron quickly changed and joined the other three in discussion of Hogwarts students. The converstaion quickly focused on Hermione again.  
  
"Maybe I'll ask her to the Yule Ball, eh?" Seamus suggested triumphantly. Ron instantly reddened, and the others noticed.  
  
"Why don't you just admit it mate! You're sweet on Hermione!" Dean announced, emphasizing the words.  
  
Ron looked to Harry for help.  
  
"C'mon guys. We all know he was sweet on her in fifth year but not anymore" Harry said simply.  
  
"Yeah right! Lets hear it from Ron!" demanded Neville. They all looked to Ron  
  
"I'm completely over her! I mean why would I like Hermione? She's too smart, she smiles too much." Ron started, "shes nice, kind, happy..." he continued, smiling dreamily now " and she smells like strawberries" He finished. Harry grinned even bigger. Ron groaned and flopped back onto his bed.  
  
"Harry mate, I have a problem!".  
  
Everyone on the room laughed.  
  
"I'd say" Harry chuckled "You're not sweet on Hermione, you're downright infatuated!"  
  
  
  
@@@@End chapter one! Please review! I promise it gets better! @@@@ 


	2. The Girls Go 'Mental'

~~ Well this is one I started a LONG time ago and never really got back into....... but now that I have a load of free time I got 'reinterested'. I'm still anxious to hear what everyone thinks, suggestions etc..... ~~  
  
Not mine, nor will it ever....... one can only dream right? lol (All recognizable characters and situations belong to the lovely JK Rowling, who loves us after all! Order of the Phoenix)  
  
Second chapter, Gryffindor fun!  
  
When Hermione woke up the next morning, she nearly threw a fit when she saw the clock pointing directly at 9 am. Ripping off her blanket she tore into the washroom, panicking at the prospect of her -Hermione Granger, Head Girl- was going to be late to class for the first time ever in seven years.  
  
Nearly knocking Lavender flat on her face, Parvati laughed at the spectacle and followed her into the bathroom where Hermione was furiously brushing her teeth and trying to tie up her hair at the same time.  
  
"Hermione what's the matter?" Parvati asked her.  
  
Muffle by her toothbrush, Hermione simply answered -"Late!", her eyes wide as saucers.  
  
"Late for what?! Its Saturday! Have you gone mental!" Lavender admonished, walking into the bathroom she shared with her other two roommates. Hermione looked up and in the mirror could see Lavender and Parvati both stifling huge grins. She stopped and heaved her hands onto her hips and huffed, squaring her eyes on the two girls. Taking the toothbrush from her mouth and spitting into the sink, she sighed. Then quickly turned on her two roommates, who fully expected a scolding for 'not telling her sooner'  
  
"I guess I have gone mental! It just scared me ya know...." and the two girls raised eyebrows at eachother, " you two are NEVER up this early on a weekend!" and Hermione giggled as she walked past the two girls back into the room.  
  
"Oh whatever Hermione! Haa haa!" Parvati chuckled, highly amused, as she made her way over to her bed.  
  
"Yeah, don't you remember what today is?" Lavender asked, taking down the wet towel that had been on her head and shaking out her dripping curls. Looking absolutely confused and not really caring, she shook her head and answered "Hogsmeade weekend?" feebly.  
  
Both girls scoffed and threw themselves on either side of Hermione on her bed. Lavender sighed, looking hurt, and Parvati rolled her eyes. Hermione shrugged, judging by the reaction it apparently was not a Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
"Hello! Its the annual summer/winter cleanout!" Lavender squealed, absolutely delighted, and Parvati nodded a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Hermione inquired as she proceeded to draw the rest of her hair up into a messy bun.  
  
"Ohhhhh the Head Girls swore!" Lavender teased and Hermione shoved her off the bed. Parvati snorted, but continued "Its that time of the year when Lavender and I get rid of all the clothes we don't want. We put them in piles if we think someone else wants it.... like for instance" Parvati went on, like she was describing the steps in a life altering medical procedure and Hermione tried not to audibly groan. "I put all the clothes that don't fit me in a pile according to person. If I think Lav would like it I put it in a pile. If I think Padma would like it I put it in another pile" Hermione nodded, amused at the thought-out-of-ness of this and could see Lavender nodding furiously beside her.  
  
"And this year your here, so we thought maybe you'd want to do it too.... I have a ton of stuff that I cant fit in anymore and would look great on you!" she grinned.  
  
"So what your telling me is you just give people your old clothes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well we switch, you pretty much always get back as much clothes as you give out" Lavender asked.  
  
"And let me ask you who partakes in this transaction and why didn't I know that you did this every year?" Hermione asked, a little interested now. After all she was a girl and, as stereotypical as it sounds she did like clothes. Ever since last year, her and Parvati and Lavender had actually gotten quite close and, (much to Rons chagrin) some of their 'pizazz' had worn off on her.... evident in her wardrobe changes over the last year. And she did have some old clothes that she had always thought Parvati, who was shorter than her, would like. She had just never gotten around to giving them to her.  
  
"Well you were always 'busy' with something..... You-Know-Who in first year, you were petrified in second, moping around in third year...... etc, etc......" and Hermione gave her a look as Lavender just giggled. "And its me and Parvati, Padma and Orla in Ravenclaw, Hannah in Hufflepuff and Ginny and Sarah here. So what do you say?"  
  
"Sure..... but can I have a shower first?" Hermione agreed, after all she didn't have anything else to do.  
  
"No problem! We're going to go wake Ginny and Sarah, have breakfast and then get started! Well wait for you down in the common room" And Lavender and Parvati happily walked out of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes happily and went to have a shower.  
  
Five minutes later, Ginny, Sarah, Parvati and Lavender were in the common room talking excitedly about clothes - as dim as that could be. Both Ginny and Sarah had been up AND dressed when Lavender and Parvati had knocked. Several sixth years, leaving to go down to breakfast also found it odd that the girls were present so early in the morning.  
  
When Harry and Ron came down the stairs, yawning and stretching ( they never got up until at LEAST 11am on a Saturday, but Harry was bound and determined to have a Quidditch practice this morning, thinking it would be the last one in the nice weather) but they nearly fell off the bottom step when they saw the four girls cheerily chatting on the sofa. Now fully bright eyed and exceptionally curious, they approached them.  
  
"What's happened! Whos died?" Ron asked, serious as day although everyone could tell it was a tease.  
  
"Oh don't ask so surprised Ron Weasly!" Sarah scolded and Ron grinned.  
  
"But what is the deal? Something happening in the school we don't know about?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"Not exactly... just summer/winter cleanout" she answered, enjoying the confused look on her brothers face.  
  
"What the hells that?" Ron gawked (much like Hermione had a few minutes earlier) "Something to do with clothes right?"  
  
"Oh you just know us soooo well Ron!" Lavender sighed sarcastically, "but actually yes it is"  
  
"Oh and so you do eachothers nails, and then have a pillow fight and then have facials?" Ron said in a falsetto voice, examining his nails much like a blonde bimbo would and Harry laughed, earning both of them a slap on the shoulder from Ginny and Sarah. "God Im glad you havent sucked Hermione into this type of thing yet!" he said exasperated, as he looked to the stairs for any sign of her.  
  
"Actually....."Lavender and Parvati drawled, giving eachother mischievious grins, "shes going through with it today too!"  
  
"No way!" Harry spat, utterly shocked and Ron audibly groaned.  
  
"Oh Merlin! No way? She actually agreed? She was supposed to come with us to see Hagrid this afternoon too!"  
  
"Dont worry! It doesnt take that long!" Sarah reassured and Ron just rolled his eyes "Shell still be able to go"  
  
"Where is she anyway?" Lavender asked, looking up the stairway too.  
  
"Lets go get her" Parvati suggested and the two made their way upstairs, leaving Ginny and Sarah to answer Ron and Harrys questions.  
  
"What exactly is this 'cleanout' thing?" Harry asked the girls.  
  
"Well" Ginny began seriously, becoming quite interested in the magazine she discovered on the sofa, "we all get together and locke the door. Then we strip right down -naked - and try on all of our clothes. The ones we dont like or that dont fit we get rid of, and then whoever wants them gets dibs" and she flipped the page. Sarah grinned beside her and Ron and Harry turned deep red.  
  
"Oh Ginny I dont want to hear that!"Ron shrieked, putting his hands to his ears.  
  
"Why? Not like youve never seen your dear old sister neaked before" Ginny teased, still looking interestedly at the magazine. "Plus, I think it would be quite enjoyable for you to see or dear new member in something less then her uniform if you catch my drift" It would be impossible for Ron to be any redder.  
  
"Whos naked?" Dean piped up, very much awake and trailing down the stairs with Seamus.  
  
"No one!"Ron answered abruptly.  
  
"Its summer/winter cleanout!" Sarah said brightly, like it was Christmas and painfully obvious to the whole world.  
  
"REALLY!? Today? Oh man!" Dean replied excitedly and Harry and Ron looked at him inquisitively. "What?" Dean shrugged, "You didnt know what it was? Oh man!" And Seamus laughed. Ron looked furious, ecspecially when Seamus said quietly, "We try every year but they always lock the door" and he winked.  
  
At that moment, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati walked down the stairs to join the group.  
  
"Good. Lets go Im starved!" Ginny said, abandoning the magazine on the sofa.  
  
"Gods! Hermione your not really going through with it are you?" Ron asked, hoping maybe he could talk some sense into her.  
  
"Yeah... you know. Dont worry.... Ill meet you back up her before lunch okay?" she said, before she was dragged through the portrait hole and drowned out by Parvatis instructions that 'the rest' would meet them there.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances. Dean and Seamus grinned beside them.  
  
"This is the year we try harder than before..... Hermiones has crossed over" Dean said triumphantly and they high fived eachother.  
  
On the way to breakfast, Ron tried deperately not to think of Hermione.....or Hermione sans clothes but was finidng increasingly difficulty as the days went on and today would be no exception.  
  
@@@@ I know pretty lame eh?Just kind of a transition chapter@@@  
  
In chapters to come: Results of the summer/winter cleanout. Our learning of Parvati and Lavenders attempts at starting a band. The accidental discovery of a reluctant lead singer. Practice Fame and fortune? The truth comes out aka. Will Ron EVER admit he likes Hermione? To her face?  
  
All comments are welcome 


	3. Mud and Murmurs of Love

Wow I know what your saying.... two reviews in one day?!? Whats going on? Well I just got a lovely review from Zenin (my first reviewer) after only twenty minutes up so I felt inspired to keep going.... I have nothing to do today anyway (damn the flu) Hope you like! Please review!  
  
Nope, still not mine!  
  
Well the summer/winter cleanout went off 'without a hitch' as Lavender so elegantly put it later that morning putting five new shirts and a pair of pants away in her drawers. Parvati agreed whole-heartedly, but Hermione sighed and fell back onto her bed utterly exhausted. What transpired today was nothing short of pure adulterated 'girlie' madness! After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways in a mad rush to get finished before they were to meet with their loads in the courtyard in an hour. Hermione, urged by Lavender and Parvati, locked the door; blushing, clicked her tongue and swore if anyone did she, as Head Girl would definitely see that they got detention. Then they got down to work. Having been roommates for the last seven years, the girls just had not shame left, having seen eachother numerous times in their skivvies. It was the fact that Lavender and Parvati just went mental! Clothes were flying everywhere, shrieking and giggling and complimenting flying accross the room as they asked opinions, even Hermione was a little shocked.  
  
When the hour was up, they charmed the clothes they no longer wanted so that they fight in one bag and headed down to the courtyard; bumping into Ron and Harry (dirty from a particularly gruelling Quidditch practice) heading up to have a shower. Hermione gave them a pleading look but all the boys could do was grin and walk back to the common room. There was no breaching the impenetrable forcefield that was Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who having finally won Hermione over had no plans on letting her back out.  
  
In the courtyard, the other five were waiting for them and a scene similar to the one in the Seventh Year Girls Dormitory played out again. In the end, Hannah got off with the best deal and Ginny the worst - 'Your just too tall Gin!' - and Hermione faired pretty well, nearly getting her arm lost. When a fight broke out over Hermiones old white turtleneck, she almost packed it up and went back to the castle, but the others urged her that they'd be good and continued.  
  
Now, having put her stuff away she sighed and thanked Lavender and Parvati for 'inviting her along'. Maybe a little upset that Hermione didn't want to spend the REST of the Saturday with the, them said by and continued to 'ohh' and 'ahh' over their new clothes.  
  
Finding Harry and Ron, talking with Neville at a table, she made her way over and sat down at the vacant chair.  
  
"Well?" they all looked at her expectantly, "How did it go?"  
  
"It was brutal! Please remind me again how I get myself into these things?" she groaned and the boys laughed. Harry reached over and hugged her by the shoulders as Ron reached accross the table and tousled her hair, earning him a scowl.  
  
"Poor ickle Hermie! Even Head Girls can make bad decisions!" Ron chuckled heartily and she just gave him a look and a sarcastic laugh. She also shrugged off Harry's well meaning hug.  
  
"Say can we go do something 'normal'? Visiting Hagrid for instance?" Hermione offered, trying to get off the topic of her ill decision and Ron and Harry nodded.  
  
"Do you want to get something to eat?" Ron asked her, as he made his way to her side... a little too quickly Harry noticed, grinning. Neville did too and exchanged a look with Harry before saying goodbye and heading upstairs.  
  
"No I m not that hungry?" she answered and grinned, taking a few candies from her pocket which shed managed to smuggle from her room. Popping one in her mouth she offered one each to the other boys.  
  
"God these blasted candies are addictive!" Harry said popping one in his mouth, as they made their way to the entrance hall.  
  
"Yeah but I cant eat them at home" she answered, "I gotta get them in here while I can!"  
  
"Ahh! Great blackmail material. Put one step out of line Granger and dear old dentist mum and pop will be getting a very interesting e-mail!" Ron, grinned menacingly and Hermione playfully punched him in the arm. She grinned and went right close to his face, pointing a finger almost directly on his nose "You - wouldnt - dare!" but he just grinned cheekily. Harry thought he saw something more than friendly teasing exchanged in their eyes that moment.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she bantered, her eyes narrowing and Harry stepped in. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the sudden closeness and eye gazing his two best friends were doing just now.  
  
"Okay! Enough you two!" and they stepped outside into the fresh September air. They made their way over to Hagrids hut, carefully avoiding the large mud puddles littered around the yard from the storm which happened yesterday.  
  
Knocking once or twice and with no answer, the three locked at eachother and shrugged. Then a note was slipped under the door. In Hagrids familiar sloppy writing it said:  
  
Harry Ron Hermione Sorry. Cant meet today. Got some unexpected business to attend to today. How about tomorrow. Same time? See you then Hagrid  
  
Looking peculiarly, Hermione bent down and looked under the door.  
  
"Hello?" she called, speaking under the door. "Hagrid?" No answer.  
  
"Thats weird? Who slipped the note under the door then?" Ron asked, puzzled as he attempted to stand on tiptoe and peer through the tiny window beside the door.  
  
"Sorry! Not today!" a voice came from far inside, unmistakably Hagrids.  
  
"Hagrid? Anything wrong?" Harry called loudly. Hermione stood straight again.  
  
"Nope. Can you come back tomorrow?" he asked, politely.  
  
The three looked at eachother and grinned. "Sure Hagrid.... see you tomorrow then"  
  
They made their way back to the castle.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Ron asked, his hands in his pockets and looking up at the imposing turrets.  
  
"I need to get something from the library" Hermione piped up and both boys groaned.  
  
"Hermione we wasted almost two hours of a perfectly wonderful Friday night with you in the library last night looking for a potion, we are not going to do it again!" Harry chuckled and Ron agreed.  
  
"Please!! I need to get one for Arithmancy. Im starting the Spring assignment early" she said, trying not to meet her two friends eyes. They both exchanged bored glances "And its not like you had anything to do last night anyway!" she exclaimed, turning so that she was facing the two of them, waking backwards. "Plus we dont have anything else to do" She added. Both of them were really adamant about saying no but then she did it. 'It' being, big chocolate puppy dog eyes and poutty lip. Both of them groaned, knowing full well that neither of them could possible be so cruel as to say no to her when she did that. Seven years of friendship clearly put Ron and Harry in a big brother situation with Hermione and both were pretty much in aggreeance that they would do anything to keep her happy. Harry looked to Ron, wondering if that blush was in annoyance or if he was melting. Hermione sure did look cute when she blushed, Harry thought, then brushed it off. 'No way! Totally platonic! I didnt say that' and he shook it off.  
  
"Fine! Hermione we'll go. If we didnt youd probably give us detention anyway!" Ron said.  
  
"Hey! Your on your own! Head Girl cant give Head Boy detention... I checked!" Harry grinned.  
  
Hermione looked pleased and squealed, totally unexcpected by Ron and Harry.  
  
"Sorry!" she said sheepishly and smiled. Then she turned around, but because she had still been walking backward and because the ground was still soft from yesterday, she tripped over her foot.  
  
Both boys, reflexes honed from Quidditch, reached out to grab her but too late. Hermione did a huge, clumsy nosedive into a puddle of mud.  
  
Nobody moved for a moment. When Hermione looked up, face covered in mud she looked absolutely mortified. Seeing she was not hurt, and exchanging quick glances with eachother they burst into hysterical laughter. So funny in fact, both were doubled over in tears as Hermione helped herself out of the mud. Clearing as much mud as she could from her face and her outfit, she looked appalled at her two so-calle best friends. Mustering all her self control, she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot roughly, something she did when angrily; and waited for their laughter to subside.  
  
As Ron and Harry rubbed the tears from their eyes, she exploded.  
  
"Do you really think its funny?!?" she shrieked, and Harry and Ron couldn't help but nod.  
  
"Im sorry Hermione, but its just.... your not hurt....and the look on your face.... its just" Ron stammered through the deep breaths he attempted to take to ease his laughing fit.  
  
Hermione just huffed indiginantly, narrowed her eyes and turned sharply on her heel towards the door.  
  
Both boys looked terrified. The wrath of Hermione Granger was not something to be taken lightly. They bolted after her.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Come back! We're sorry! Really?" Harry called after her, all humour gone from him and Rons face. Herione got so angry sometimes and it was just difficult to fix. He hoped that they could solve the problem before it got too out of hand.  
  
Reaching the front entrance and up to the main corridor was how far Hermione had gone before Ron grabbed her shoulder her, forcing her to look at them. The hall was crowded and Harry noticed that a lot of people were trying to stifle chuckles when they realised that the girl covered in mud was indeed the head girl.  
  
"Hermione we're SORRY! Really sorry! How can we make it up to you!?" Ron was frantic to Harrys surprise.  
  
"Really?" she said angrily, "and how would you propose you do that?" She demanded.  
  
Ron thought for a second and then turned around admirably. The entrance was still crowded as many had stopped, to say they had witnessed an infamous Hermione/Ron row.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and then much to the surprise of Harry and Hermione, Ron climbed up on the think banister and shouted in a loud clear voice "Oi! Everyone! Im Ron Weasly! I just wanted to let it be clear to the entire student body", and he gestured to the growing crowd grandly, "that I am an insufferable great prat!" Everyone giggled and Hermione tried to urge that he come down, tugging at his robes and hissing that he was making a big scene and she would take off house points. But as Harry looked on in humorous admiration Ron continued.  
  
"Hermione Granger is the grandest Head Girl in Hogwarts history" he shouted.  
  
"And shes the hottest!" some anonymous voice, and everyone giggled. Hermione gasped and if she hadnt been covered in caked mud she would have been blushing. Ron himself was blushing but also grinning, "Hey! Watch your mouth young man! But that indeed she is! Even covered in mud!" he replied as Hermione urged him to come down and stop embarrassing her. He jumped down and then kneeled in front of her and kissed a mud-caked hand. Hermione looked around frantically, as many girls in the crowd cooed and crooned; but then couldnt help but stifle a giggle. He looked up at her and winked.  
  
'Ah! Why does he always do this! That grin! Makes my feet go numb. When did it start to go like this' Hermione thought and forgot completely about the gathering crowd.  
  
"So am I forgiven?" he asked.  
  
She hesitated but then nodded grinning. "But I still might take house points away for not helping the Head Girl out of the mud" she answered, ,winking back herself. "Now Im going to have a showered before it dries too much." and she tore off up the stairs, leaving the two boys behind.  
  
She was oblivious to the puzzled stairs of the other students, out of their common rooms to enjoy possibly the last nice day of the year, as she made her way up to the dormitory; her heart beating all the way and Rons flattering yet embarassing spectacle playing out in her mind the whole time.  
  
Like it? Next: 'Witches of Fate' is revealed by Parvati and Lavender, still in the early development stages. Parvati and Lavender just may have found their lead singer for their forming group. Find out how...........  
  
WELL............. 


	4. The Muggle Radio

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Muchly appreciated! Always open for comments and suggestions as I am really not sure which direction this is going if any........... :)  
  
Rushing into her room still caked in mud, she was too nervous or excited to notice Lavender and Parvati sitting cross-legged on Lavenders bed. Hermione was also too distracted to notice that the minute she burst into the room, Lavender and Parvati made a mad dash to hide all the papers strewn about the floor. Trying to act casual the two girls watched suspiciously as Hermione bustled around the room, gathering the things she would need for a shower and especially amused at the fact that their roommate was COVERED in mud head to toe, yet grinning dreamily.  
  
They were about to ask her what was up, but without turning her head, Hermione said "Ill tell you later" and closed the door to the bathroom.  
  
Parvati and Lavender shrugged amusedly at eachother and went back to what they had been doing privately before Hermione burst in.  
  
"I though she was supposed to be with Ron and Harry seeing Hagrid?" Lavender explained, attempting to straighten up the papers in front of her.  
  
Parvati just giggled and said, "Well apparently her plans had changed. I'm sure they didn't include being covered in mud for whatever reason" She then pulled out a Teen Witch magazine from under the bed and flipped to the page it had been opened on moments before. "Plus it doesn't matter, she looks a little distracted, if you know what I mean." Then it was Lavenders turn to giggle.  
  
"True she did have that look.....maybe MAYBE.....Oh who am I kidding!" Lavender said exasperated. It was obvious to Parvati what she was hinting at but it was perhaps the most obvious thing to everyone who knew 'The Trio' that Ron was upright infatuated with Hermione; but despite his increasing self confidence over the years he failed to do anything about it. Lavender and Parvati noticed all the things he did which were oblivious to Hermione - walking her to class, carrying her books, staring fixedly at the back of her neck in Potions, etc ( all the terribly kiddie romance things Lavender and Parvati lived for). But anyone could tell you that Ron would probably much rather spend a voluntary week of detentions with Snape then risk the chance of telling Hermione how he felt and being shot down.  
  
"Well she DID look rather happy..." Parvati added, grinning as she shuffled the papers in front of her so they were in their previous order. They heard the shower start and Hermione turn on the muggle radio she was so keen on playing each time she showered. Her two roommates didn't mind as they seemed to love the muggle music Hermione charmed to always be playing.  
Both girls knew full well that Hermione was as keen on Ron as he was. Oh she would never admit it of course, for reasons they were still unsure of -always keeping busy with homework, or finding somewhere to rush off to when things got too heated- Ron was after all one of the most eligible and best looking bachelors at Hogwarts. Many a girl had been trying to win his attention since the fifth year when he had come back to school a full head taller and fit as a fiddle. Replacing the previous Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team did nothing to help either. But, as every girl was not so apt to admit, Rons attention and affection were solely upon Hermione and no matter how hard they tried, it was fixed. The most obvious thing to everyone in Hogwarts was the Ron/Hermione love dilemma, to all but the two protagonists and nobody was really eager to attempt solving that problem with a ten foot pole, including the infamour matchmaker team of Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"Think shell be in there long?" Parvati asked, eyeing the door to the bathroom/  
  
"Oh yeah for sure...... so where were we?" Lavender asked, surveying the papers.  
  
"Well.... Witches Weekly published the poems right? And the producer for Wizarding Wireless set something up with you....for what?" Parvati asked again, unsure of how Lavenders meeting had gone in Hogsmeade the previous night, having been too preoccupied with summer/winter cleanout.  
  
"He was interested in writing some music to them" Lavender said quietly, but thoroughly excitedly, "Can you beleive it?!? So I was thinking, and he agreed, if we could get a couple of us, you know 'the troop" and see if we could actually hit some of these notes....." Lavender began handing Parvati a bewitched music sheet which produced a hushed instrumental tune with Lavenders poems flourishing across the page at the right moment to the music, "then maybe we could make, you know whatcha-ma- callit......a demo, and send it to him! I showed him a picture of you, me, Hannah, Padma, Gin and Sarah and her said we defo have the look" she squealed, and Parvati hushed her excitedly.  
  
"Do you REALLY think? Nahh!! It only happens in the movies" Parvati said a little bit more excited than she should be.  
  
"I think so! Come on! It would be fun even if we didnt make it! Come on what do you say?" Lavender squealed, ,clutching Parvatis hand, a twinkle in her eye. Parvati nodded grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Im in for sure!"  
  
"In for what?" A voice came from the dorm door which startled the two girls.  
  
It was Ginny and Sarah, coming back from outside. Lavender and Parvati exchanged glances and quickly let the two of them in on the plan.  
  
All four squeling excitedly, they sat for a moment before Sarah brought up a very important fact.  
  
"Sure it would be fun and all, but honestly, have you heard any of us sing? I love you guys and everything but we arent that great....."  
  
"Hmm... true, but maybe....." and Lavender trailed off, looking around anxiously before her eyes fell on the bathroom door where Hermione continued her shower, "Maybe Hermione knows a few charms or spells or SOMETHING to get us to hit the notes we cant?"  
  
All seemed to be in agreeance, and because they were just so excited, wasted no time in rushing to the bathroom, caring nothing about interrupting Hermiones much needed shower.  
  
Meanwhile, grinning happily to herself , Hermione did as good a job as she could with the mud and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around herself and then her hair, she was amused at the fact that she was just not angry at all. In fact, fatter the way Ron had acted just 15 minutes earlier, had put her in such a good mood she didnt think anything could make her upset. She wasn't exactly sure why he always got her in such a good mood, but made her so angry at other times, but right now it was just....okay. She would deal with all those sticky feelings later.  
  
Just to supplement her mood, her favourite song came on the radio and beginning to dry her hand she just couldn't resist and began belting out the words, perfectly in sync to the music. (A/N I am sure we ALL know what is about to happen). Getting perhaps a little too carried away (she had locked the door after all?) she picked up her brush and ad libbed like it was a microphone. Oh dear! How horribly embarrassing it would be if your roommates AND a couple of your housemates would happen to walk in on you at this very moment? Of course this is also Hogwarts and that would happen.  
  
Unbeknownst to Hermione; Ginny, Sarah, Lavender and Parvati entered the room silently, staring awe-struck at their roommate and Head Girl. Each and everyone was torn between breaking out into giggles at the sight, or just listening in astonishment to the perfect harmony Hermione held with the music.  
  
"Wow shes really pretty but who knew OUR Hermione had the moves too!" Sarah whispered to Ginny.  
  
"Is she really that good, or is it the music?" Lavender whispered to Parvati trying not to draw Hermiones attention away.  
  
Paravti just shrugged and then made a move to her wand. Pointing it at the radio and whispering a charm, the radio turned off abruptly in the middle of a line, and Hermione continued to belt out the words for a few moments perfectly in key. When she DID realize the music was off and she had NOT turned it off, she turned to face the four girls, a HUGE blush covering her face. Offering them the feeblest of smiles she turned back embarassed and then raced from the bathroom.  
  
"Oh Merlin! I cant believe you guys did that! I am SO embarassed!" Hermione squeaked, holding the towel around herself and flopping onto the bed, ignoring the fact her hair was still soaking wet. She covered her red face with the back of her arm and sighed, waiting for them all to say how incredibly stupid she looked and sounded, but it never came.  
  
All four girls stumbled out of the bathroom excitedly, Lavender and Parvati exchanged a knowing glance.  
  
"HERMIONE! How come you never told us you could sing like that!" Sarah exclaimed clapping her hands over her mouth.  
  
"All those summers you spent at my house and I never heard you sing like that!" Ginny scolded throwing a pillow at her. At about this time, all four were thinking the exact same thing. Who needs charms to hit the notes when you have a real live, natural born singer in your midst.  
  
"Like what?!!" Hermione asked exasperated, the colour leaving her cheeks a little as she sat up to look at the girls.  
  
"Are you kidding me?! You sounded natural! Like a pro! Like that song was damn well written for you! Can you sing that well all the time?" Parvati asked animatedly. Hermione raised an eyebrow suspiciously. She had never, ever in all the times she sang along to the radio, thought she sounded anything but okay and now she had four friends telling her she sounded amazing. What did it matter anyway. "Lots of people can sing alright I guess" Hermione piped up.  
  
"Alright?!? Alright? That was more than alright Hermione!" Ginny told her.  
  
'What was the big idea? Why were they so excited?'Hermione thought.  
  
"What are you playing at?" Hermione risked asking.  
  
All four exchanged another furtive glance and then Lavender spoke.  
  
"We have a little proposition for you Hermione" she began, sitting right down beside Hermione and taking her hand in her own....................  
  
~~ Dun dun dun.......so now you know what the 'Witches of Fate' will be........ Will Hermione say yes or no? All comments are welcome!~~~ 


	5. Blackmailing and Thinking Unsexy Thought...

Hey all! How is everyone? Thank for everyone who reviewed............  
  
~~ Maybe its just my memory or the fact that I haven't read the books in a while but can anyone clear this up for me? - In the movie Tom Riddle framed Hagrid because 'he didn't have a home to go to', then later he said 'did you expect me to keep my filthy muggle fathers name?' AND then in Goblet of Fire (I remember it) it said that 50 years ago, grownup Tom killed his parents then staged his own murder SO........ was Tom an orphan or not? Anywho on with the fic......  
  
Disclaimer: I wish  
  
Lavender took a deep breath, having finished telling Hermione of their plan to record (including singing and playing) something for Wizarding Wireless.  
  
"Hermione, if we had someone who could sing as good as you we wouldn't need to use charms or anything! Charms could wear off halfway through a song and then we would look stupid! Can you PLEASE just record something with us?" Parvati pleaded and Hermione looked at her with skeptical eyes.  
  
"I don't think so. I mean I am REALLY busy with NEWTS and Head Girl 'stuff' and I...." Hermione began and then looked at her friends, blushing. "Plus I really have never sung in front of people. What you guys saw is a one time performance!" She got up, still clutching her towel around her and started to walk to the bathroom; but Ginny jumped up and blocked the way. Momentarily all four girls had formed a barrier, preventing Hermione from taking another step. Hermione sighed in frustration.  
  
"Ginny move! I need to get dressed" Hermione said loudly.  
  
All four girls just looked at her beseechingly.  
  
"Please Hermione just give us a chance! It wont take up to much of your time! We'd do it really quick during a Hogsmeade weekend" Lavender squeaked.  
  
"Yeah and, if your shy, you wouldn't have to use your real name or anything" Sarah offered reassuringly but Hermione scoffed.  
  
"How would it be useful if I didn't use my real name but you guys used yours. Then process of elimination would lead to me, no matter what name I used"  
  
"Well" Lavender looked for agreement from the others, "none of us have to use our real names, I mean its not like well be famous or anything, its just something fun and cool to do you know?"  
  
"No absolutely not! None of us knows anything about recording something!" Hermione contested.  
  
"Its really easy. In Hogsmeade there's a dictaphone that would record us and we just send it in to Wizarding Wireless, without our real names, easy as that" Lavender snapped her fingers for effect.  
  
"No one can even play instruments? How would you get to play the music?" Hermione was just being stubborn now. No way no how would she even sing in public or anything close to it.  
  
"I can play guitar" Sarah piped up, a twinkle in her eye. Sarah grew up in a muggle house like Hermione had.  
  
"And one of us could play the drums. Its not that hard, the beat would be easy to copy from the sheet" Parvati explained.  
  
"NO!" Hermione said firmly, obviously trying to end the conversation and made another step towards Ginny, but Ginny refused to budge and just looked at her in the eye grinning.  
  
"If you don't," Ginny said threateningly, "we can easily make it look like an anonymous Head Girl was sending awfully evident love letters to a certain brother of mine. Wed send them in the morning during mail, in the common room - everywhere" Ginny said emphatically on 'everywhere' and Hermione blushed crimson. The other three, eyebrows raised in surprise, silently praised Ginny's cunning.  
  
"You know full well we could do it quite well" Ginny said.  
  
Hermione scoffed, and tried her best to seem unimpressed. 'She didn't like Ron. He was her best friend. Why would it matter if anyone thought that she liked him? Of course her friends were awfully good at that sort of thing.....'  
  
"So?" Hermione challenged.  
  
"Oh really?" Ginny said and just waited patiently, refusing to let her strong hold on Hermione's eyes waver.  
  
There was silence for a few moments before Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, blushing and fighting with her own conscious she finally forced a strained  
  
"Oh alright!!" and stamped her foot angrily in defeat.  
  
The other squealed and Ginny gave them a satisfied grin.  
  
"Only on the conditions that no one uses there names, NO ONE finds out and you don't ask me to do it again!" Hermione fumed infuriated.  
  
"Agreed" the others said in a content unison, and moved out of the way for Hermione to get into the bathroom muttering something under her breath about 'not like a bunch of amateurs would make it anyway' before slamming the door angrily in a huff.  
  
The others high fived eachother and Ginny tried not to look too pleased as the others congratulated her for the strategy.  
  
Five minutes later, the five girls sat at a table in the common room looking over the notes and lyrics. Hermione was actually slightly impressed with the knowledge of the whole process that Lavender had and smiled when she saw Lavenders poems turned into lyrics with the tune being hummed by a quiet voice.  
  
"No we just have to fit in the words with the tune....." Parvati finished quietly and the others agreed.  
  
"Its just the one song Lavender?" Sarah asked.  
  
"He said if he liked what I did with this one he would put the other to lyrics as well" she said excitedly.  
  
Hermione looking a little apprehensive that someone might here, got things rolling.  
  
"So when then? Think we should practice first? Hogsmeade weekend next Sunday so...."  
  
"...we could practice on Saturday morning?" Ginny suggested and the others agreed, but looked for Hermione's approval. After all Head Girl duties might hold her up on Saturday, but they knew she was free all Hogsmeade days.  
  
"Yeah I guess, I have patrol on Sunday night though so we cant stay long at Hogsmeade" she conceded, then looked at her watch. "Its dinner and I'm starved. Talk about it later I guess" Ginny turned in time to see Harry and Ron come down the stairs from the dormitory and gave Hermione a look, she blushed and made to get up quickly. Lucky for her, the others didn't notice but when she met the two at the bottom of their stairs they gave her an inquisitive look about her flushed face, but chose to ignore it.  
  
"Hey Hermione I see you got the mud off pretty well!" Harry teased and Hermione laughed, her blush lessening at the joke.  
  
"Yeah I thought you would have had to use a scouring charm or something" Ron said airily and Hermione scoffed.  
  
"Nope nothing of the sort. I'm starving so can we just go now?" Hermione said and in agreement the three of them started down to the Great Hall together. Just as they usually did, Hermione walked centre with Ron and Harry on either side of her, but tonight (maybe from Ginny's blackmail or maybe from her own feelings) Hermione couldn't help but sneak glances with her eyes at Ron. Each time she did so and blushed, when she saw his sparking blue eyes, his charming freckles, chiselled features..... 'God! Stop it Hermione! He - Is- Your- Best-Friend! Just push the thoughts out of your head!" she scolded herself, and blushing watched the floor the rest of the way to the Hall.  
  
Unbeknownst to her Ron had been doing the same thing. Dreamily he viewed her long lashed, her chocolate eyes, her poutty lips - 'Wait poutty lips? Gah! Poutty was a sexy word. Hermione was NOT sexy! She was his best friend' Ron scolded, then furrowed his brows thinking.... 'but she sure looks hot in that skirt! Hot!? Hot is not a word I can associate with Hermione Granger. Think unsexy thoughts!', his mind pleaded and he closed his eyes. Another part of his mind raced, 'She's not just hot. She's compassionate, funny, and just too damn intelligent, drives me crazy that mind of hers' and then he groaned, earning him a funny look from Harry. Hermione was too busy keeping her own eyes downcast to notice. Offering Harry a feeble grin, he concentrated on walking again.  
  
Trying to keep up the appearance of a clueless friend was becoming increasingly difficult for Harry. It was becoming laborious to deny the fact that something, indeed, was sparking between his two best friends. Something he would have to confront eventually. 'And you know what?' he thought, 'maybe it just wouldn't be such a bad thing. Get them out of their misery.' and he smirked, as he sat down to Gryffindor table, deciding something must be done.  
  
Eh? Like it? Love it? I have the next chapter done I just have to type it up..... not until I get some feedback. LADY PRONGS YOUR AWESOME! 


	6. Plotting and Scheming

I want to say thanks to all my reviewers.... Lady Prongs YOU ROCK!! lol Thank again guys! Did I say that I luv everybody?! Please review :) Wow two updates in one day! Lucky you!  
  
Nope, still not mine the last time I checked, although it could be like finding $20 in the pocket of a coat you haven't worn in six months.........  
  
"I don't know what the big problem is! Its not like we wouldn't be doing them a favour setting them up anyway!" Lavender huffed indignantly as she stabbed at a potato with her fork. The four girls were sitting at the end of Gryffindor house table staring up to where Ron, Hermione, Harry and the rest of the Seventh year boys sat chatting merrily.  
  
"Just look at the way he leans in so close to talk to her" Parvati sighed dreamily.  
  
Sarah giggled. "And how he always just casually touches her hair or her shoulders" she said, following Parvati's suit, and then Lavender 'awed'. While the other three sat romantically looking up the, Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust.  
  
"Puh-lease! That's my brother! Don't make me gag!" she pleaded. But then again they had a point. Mind you it would require some.....planning.  
  
"Come on Ginny! You know as well as everyone else does that they would make the absolute cutest couple! Shame we promised Hermione...." Sarah trailed off as Ginny's eyes lit up.  
  
"Maybe there is a way then....." she said airily, and the others put all their attention on her.  
  
"Wow Gin, three ideas in one day! You're on fire!" Lavender giggled.  
  
"Spill Gin!" Parvati squealed before Ginny hushed her and beckoned the other three to bend their heads close over the table as she whispered, "We promised her we wouldn't write some fake love letters.... nothing else. Now what I have in mind........."  
  
Down the table Dean, sitting on the other side of Hermione, elbowed her softly and motioned his head towards the four 'scheming' girls.  
  
"What they up to now?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Think we should make a run for it? They're looking this way!" Seamus joked and Harry and Ron laughed. Sure enough, when Hermione looked down the table, the four Gryffindors quickly averted their gaze and tried to act casual. Hermione thought she heard a 'quit looking at her!' snapped but ignored it.  
  
"Nah" Hermione stated placidly, "They're probably thinking of some 'girlie' stuff to do" she finished, taking a drink of water as she tried to mask her nervous eyes. The fact was that she had clearly been on edge since the 'blackmail' in the dormitory.  
  
"Yeah probably. Glad to have you back though Hermione!" Neville bantered, popping some casserole in his mouth and winking.  
  
"Thanks.... Always good to know that my place in Hogwarts is amongst the testosterone of Gryffindor" she needled, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
The five boys just laughed.  
  
"Sure is! Neville grinned, "makes you look better being around such devilishly handsome men"  
  
"More like it makes US look better" Dean murmured and Hermione gave him an abashed look, her face threatening to shift scarlet any moment. The rest just grinned cheekily at eachother.  
  
It was no surprise (although Ron chose surreptitiously to ignore it) that both Dean and Seamus, along with about 20 other guys from all the house 26 and up, had been trying to land a date with Hermione since school started a month ago. Yet, politely she had turned each one down modestly. 'That's awfully sweet of you,' she would say modestly, 'but I'm just too busy! I would still like to be friends though'. She still blushed whenever Ron or Harry would tease her about it. The best attempt by far had been that of Ernie McMillan, Prefect for Hufflepuff. Dean knew (as he had it on good authority from Ernie's sister Maddie in fifth year) that Ernie had been smitten with Hermione for some time and had written Hermione a rather absurd amount of letters over this past summer and had subsequently turned to mush when she had greeted him platonically the first day back. For the facade Ernie put on for all his 'buddies' and female admirers, Dean knew full well of his jellying affect when a girl HE fancied so much as looked his way. Since school started he had also asked Hermione numerous times to go to Hogsmeade before she finally gave in and said yes, much to Ron's hidden chagrin.  
  
On the other hand, all the other boys weren't as daring as the magnanimous McMillan and had taken extra effort to approach Hermione when she was out of Ron's sight. Even confronting her in front of Harry was nerve wracking, for if it got back to Ron who knows? Which was why Dean and Seamus had been extra careful about what they said about her in front of Ron. They knew one wrong word and Ron would wallop them to a pulp for even remotely insinuating anything that could possibly wrong Hermione's name. 'Wake up and smell the posies Ron! She's not your little sister!' Dean often pleaded silently.  
  
"Oh no!" Ron groaned, "Where they gone off to now?" They looked around and saw that all four of them had indeed left the Hall.  
  
"Harry you had better finish soon" Hermione said, attempting to act nonplussed by the girls disappearance. "We have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore after dinner, before the Prefects meeting" she added, stressing prefect, and turning to make sure that Ron had heard her.  
  
Ron sighed. "Yes mum... I mean Hermione" Harry snorted and she rolled her eyes and clucked, "You know, I was only late last time because a certain Head Boy knocked me flat off my broomstick during practice."  
  
Before she could open her mouth to say something testy, Harry stood up, saying "We better go then" and him and Hermione left the Hall. Ron watched them go grinning .  
  
"Just cant help putting her on can you mate?" Dean laughed his mouth full of apple crisp.  
  
"Nope! Not when I can get such a rise from her" Ron grinned cheekily and turned his attention to finishing off his dinner.  
  
Ginny and Parvati found Ernie in the courtyard with Hannah Abbot, getting - well- close.  
  
"Oh that's right! Ernie asked Hannah out last weekend" Ginny sighed dejectedly as she saw Hannah giggle fleetingly at something funny Ernie had apparently said.  
  
"Well is IS just going to be fake. We could still try and see what they say" Parvati offered with an unsure shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"What have we got to lose?" Ginny said more in a determining tone then in a question, and her and Parvati walked up to the couple where Ernie was looking very pleased with himself. Both him and Hannah looked up, a little dismayed at being interrupted, but greeted them warmly anyway.  
  
"Hey" Ginny said taking a seat beside Ernie, Parvati sitting herself the other side of Hannah succeeding in boxing them in. The couple eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Whats up?" Hannah asked in her cheery little voice.  
  
"Well we have a little favour to ask of you Ernie" Ginny began, her eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
Meanwhile, in a very private spot of the library, Orla Quirke (A/N shes in Seventh Year in this story okay?) sat doing her Arithmancy homework before her and Padma set off to the prefects meeting. Orla could be called the 'Siren of Ravenclaw' due to her 'sultry' style - or in other words, she looked like a very modern model. Short, styled blonde hair, high cheekbones, skinny to boot, but extremely shy. Orla was also not one to wear the clothes to 'accentuate' her particular attributes.  
  
Beside her, Padma stirred and she looked up to see Padma greet Lavender and Sarah. Orla had never really met Sarah, but her and Lavender had become pretty good friends as they sat together in Muggle Studies.  
  
Orla smiled fondly and set down her quill. Lavender looked at her detrimentally and, wasting no time with small talk, launched into what she had come to say.  
  
"Look, Orla; Sarah, Ginny, Parvati and I have come up with this....scheme...." Lavender began, a seat beside her best friends sister.  
  
"Arrangement" Sarah offered, looking at her exasperated, as she perched herself on the table.  
  
"Right! Arrangement" Lavnder smiled and halted.  
  
"And what's that got to do with me?" Orla asked, confused as she exchanged a glance with Padma.  
  
"Well...... we're going to attempt to get Ron and Hermione - together" Lavender explained, clasping her hands to emphasize 'together'.  
  
"And?....." Orla forced out, trying to pretend she really didn't care, but Padma tried in vain to suppress a giggle and Orla turned beat red simultaneously.  
  
It was also no secret to Lavender that Orla had been absolutely infatuated with Ron from third year up until this last summer, when she had to deal with the fact that Ron only had eyes for one certain brown-eyed Head Girl and would never really have a chance.  
  
Orla sighed, and ran a hand through her short blonde hair. Deciding not to provoke the teasing from Padma or prolong the inevitable with Lavender, who was impossible to shake off when she was determined at doing something (and, the way she was looking at Orla proved she was bound and determined to use her in this scheme).  
  
Letting out a defeated sigh, she leaned back in her chair and asked the dreaded question. "What does this 'arrangement' entail exactly?"  
  
"Well...", Lavender began grinning, "its simple really", but Orla just snorted. Nothing was that simple with Lavender Brown.  
  
"Make Hermione stark raving mad with jealousy! Turn on the old charm, throw yourself at Ron, etc., etc., but there are a few conditions....." Lavender said and Orla raised her eyebrows."Only in front of Hermione and be EXCEPTIONALLY needy -Ron really gets beside himself with that and doesn't know how to deal with it- you know, cutesy names, tears, the works. Once Hermione sees it, she's bound to be jealous enough to do something and 'voila'"  
  
"You hope!" Padma spoke up, "Hermione's pretty smart you know....she did break the record for OWL's you DO realize dont you?"  
  
"Well for someone so smart she's really stupid not to take what she could have had all along" Sarah countered, and winning the argument with that sentence. Orla and Padma reciprocated another look before Orla sighed again and nodded smiling.  
  
"Merlin! Its about time then isn't it!" Orla grinned cheekily and Lavender bustled with the accomplishment of roping her in.  
  
"Alright! Start tonight. The Prefects meeting" Lavender said simply and Orla nodded. "Right" Orla winked as she and Padma packed away their things. "Time to turn on the old Quirke magic" Orla purred in a sexy voice and Padma laughed as they walked from the library talking excitedly.  
  
Sarah swapped a grin with Lavender who was trying very hard not to look too pleased with herself.  
  
"So...." Ernie said, piecing it all together, "Hannah and I pretend to be broken up and I put the moves on Hermione in front of RON? I don't know...." Ernie said a little apprehensively, and they all knew why.  
  
"I solemnly swear to protect you from the Weasley wrath!" Ginny swore, raising her right hand for effect.  
  
"Its brilliant! Ill watch your back too" Justin Fitch-Fletchley said excitedly(who had joined the conversation in the early stages and was bound and determined to get the two together).  
  
Ernie seemed to think on it a second, on the one side it would be nice to see the two together, but he was having too much fun with Hannah to even pretend to be broken up with her. He turned to Hannah to make sure it would be alright with her, but she was already smirking.  
  
"Go for it! Just don't have TOO much fun" she teased, giving her permission, "Whatever it takes put those two out of their misery!" And Hannah laughed. "But, I know Ron Hermione would not even talk to you if she saw me upset......."  
  
"Well you could pretend to go for Justin?" Parvati offered and they all nodded. All the pieces were fitting together.  
  
"Fine, Its a deal" Ernie grinned and shook Ginny's hand, sealing the deal one could say.  
  
"Excellent!" Justin exclaimed rubbing his hands together greedily, then pointed out that (because they were all prefects) had better hustle it up to the meeting before they were late.  
  
Well????? Next: The Prefects meeting......... Coming up on Saturday - practice! 


	7. The Prefects Meeting

Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys rock!  
  
I don't really like this chapter much, it seems to 'drag onish' for me. I just really had to tell about Malfoy..... sorry guys. Next one is THE ONE  
  
For all of Hogwarts history, Prefects meetings generally took place in the old antechamber off of the Great Hall, but for this one Harry and Hermione both agreed to hold it outside in the courtyard, which everyone agreed to happily. So at seven PM prompt, Harry and Hermione surveyed the area to make sure everyone was there. The twenty-four prefects (two each from each year from each house) sat chatting away happily interspersed on benches, hedgeboxes and even the grass until Hermione whistled and they turned with their full attention. She initiated the first order of business, which just happened to be what they discussed last meeting, which was (oddly enough for a magical castle) the plumbing, Hermione listened carefully, and Harry watched her for a minute. He was quite intent to let her lead the meetings, as he never really got comfortable talking in front of people, and she knew exactly what she was doing by the air of her. She was always so keen and confident and 'bloody brilliant' as Ron would so eloquently put it and Harry smirked to himself. 'Ah my old mate Ron! When's he gonna get his head out of the clouds and do what needs to be done?' he thought and smiled to himself as Julia Davis, sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect, finished on about having been to the astronomy tower last Tuesday and the pipes exploding. Ginny, who was also the secretary, was scribbling furiously as Hermione said that she had talked to McGonagall last meeting and McGonagall had agreed to get the plumbing fixed after Halloween, and many of the girls groaned. Ginny giggled and Harry looked at her. She didn't blush and Harry tried hard to remember the last time she had blushed around him. 'It must have been the same time she got so pretty' he thought briefly.  
  
"Any new business then?" Hermione asked professionally and Malfoy, the Seventh Year Slytherin Prefect, raised his hand.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked casually. In fifth year, something had passed unaware by the trio which they had only found out accidentally. After the Triwizard Tournament during the summer, Lucius Malfoy had one day all of a sudden left Malfoy manor never to be seen again. Narcissa and Draco immediately went to the Ministry and a raid was conducted on the manor, where they found loads of Dark Arts artifacts - enough to send Lucius to Azkaban for life. When school started again in September; Hermione, Ron and Harry were indeed expecting Malfoy to be just as thuggish and annoying as he had been the last five years, but on the train he had done something very unexpected. Half an hour into the ride he had entered the compartment the three shared and had apologized sincerely and profusely. When he took the seat offered wearily by Hermione he plunged into the story of his life, how his dad had kept him and his mum under a slight Imperious curse to beleive in what he did, and had indeed been a Deatheater. Ron and Harry had been hesitant to believe it was anything then a plot to get on their good side, but Hermione believed he was sincere when a tear slid past Malfoy's grey eyes as his eyes were downcast on the compartment floor. From that day on Hermione tried everything in her power to help Malfoy and eventually Harry and Ron even got up enough power to talk to him, although refusing to forgive him entirely and continuously reminding Hermione of all the times he had called her a Mudblood. Hermione began to see the good in Malfoy when Dumbledore had asked Hermione if she could help Malfoy in Potions, a class Hermione thought that he had been doing exceptionally well at. Ron and Harry went into absolute hysterics when she told them, and almost forbade her to go until Hermione started a row which had involved both Harry and Ron. She hadn't talked to them for a whole week before Malfoy approached them in the hall once and threatened to beat them both up unless they apologized to her. The Trios friendship fixed, Hermione continued her study sessions with Malfoy, and when he got his marks for the semester back after Christmas break she had seen him smile genuinely and thank her. Since then there had been something mirroring friendship between Hermione and Draco and even little less rivalry between the Slytherin and Gryffindor house.  
  
"I don't know if a lot of you are aware," Malfoy spoke loudly and clearly, "but Professor Sprout is retiring this year" A few surprised comments flew through the meeting and Hermione grinned at him. Over his glasses Harry looked surprised. Only him and Hermione had known about that.  
  
"I think it would be nice if we did something for her. She was the one who back in second year took such good care of the Mandrakes that revived the future Head Girl and she also donates what Madame Pomfrey doesn't use to St. Mungos. She's been a part of Hogwarts for...." Draco snapped, trying to remember.  
  
"Fifty years" Hermione supplied and continued on listening.  
  
"That's it! Fifty years so we have just got to show thanks somehow!" he finished and the rest agreed.  
  
"Ah! That was to be our last order of issue. Anyone with any ideas, and we do have until June to come up with something, give them to either Harry or myself and we'll take them up with Professor Dumbledore. Now if there isn't anything else?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry and he shook his head.  
  
"I guess we'll see you all at the next meeting the night after Halloween" Harry smiled and adjourned the meeting.  
  
Now, usually what happened after Prefects meetings was that they all sat around chatting about everything from homework to Hogsmeade and tonight was no exception. While Harry and Hermione gathered the notes from Ginny, Ernie and Orla went to work.  
  
Orla walked, or rather wiggled her way up to Ron. Because it was a Sunday, everyone was wearing regular clothes and Orla had expertly chosen to wear a tight fitting purple shirt and white 'just as tight' pants. Catching Ron chatting to Lavender, Lavender backed away sneakily, laving Ron caught to the charm.  
  
Orla batted her eyes and waited for Ron to acknowledge her.  
  
"Ah hello Orla, how are you?" Ron stammered, being a male could hardly pass up the opportunity to talk to such a beautiful girl.  
  
Orla giggled loudly, and Ron looked confused. The laugh worked and Hermione turned her head to see where it was coming from. Accross the courtyard, Orla Quirke was 'pressed' up against Ron engaging him in an apparently stimulating conversation as Ron laughed talked. Hermione honed right in on them, her eyes narrowing. 'What in the hell did Orla think she was doing?' she thought furiously, as Orla ran her hand through Ron's hair. Hermione pursed her lips in...anger? before shaking herself out of it. 'What in the world would she have to be angry for?' Someone calling her name pulled her from her thoughts. Thinking it was Harry she turned around, but Harry and Ginny were gone. It was Ernie, who sat grinning toothily at her.  
  
Ginny had pulled Harry aside when she had seen Ernie approach them.  
  
"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked looking at her, but Ginny was too busy watching Ernie begin to chat it up with Hermione. Hermione giggled a little and took a seat next to Ernie and Ginny sighed. Hermione was smart, but sometimes people just couldn't resist the McMillan charm. Harry continued to look at her until he followed Ginny's gave to where Ernie was obviously flirting with Hermione.  
  
"Ginny" his eyes narrowed at her, "Whats going on eh?"  
  
Ginny looked up at him. "Oh nothing..... Ernie just wanted to talk to Hermione alone" she lied.  
  
"But isn't Ernie going out with Hannah?" he asked looking around for the blonde who had been at the meeting. To his surprise she was walking right up to them, side by side with Justin.  
  
"Yeah Harry. She was... and....oh!" Ginny said exasperated and then looked to Justin and Hannah who nodded. "If we told you something you promise you wouldn't tell a SINGLE soul?" Ginny bartered and Harry reluctantly agreed.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had apparently asked about Hannah as her eyes scanned the crowd. Ernie just scoffed and said, "No, she broke up with me. She's going with Fitch-Flecthley now" he spat vehemently, putting on a good show if he might say so himself. And Hermione nodded, offering a quiet 'Ohh', not feeling it in her place to ask why.  
  
"Hermione, if it were okay with you, Id like to get to know you better" he said fluidly and inched a little closer to her and she blushed. "Would you like to have dinner at the Hufflepuff table on Monday with me?" he asked her, "Not much of a date but its the best I can do under the circumstances" he added, motioning toward the castle and Hermione chuickled. Thinking with herself for moment, and glancing a look over to Ron who was still taking with Orla, she nodded.  
  
"Great! Then if its nice out we can go for a walk or something?" he suggested and she agreed again. Platonically he reached over and gave her a hug, before they went there separate ways with the dispersing crowd.  
  
Ron, who had witnessed much of the talk between McMillan and Hermione, was glowing red with anger as he tried to keep up with Orla. He vowed that he was going to beat McMillan to a pulp for touching Hermione like that.  
  
"Ronnie? Have you heard me at all?" Orla pouted and Ron turned to her.  
  
"Uh...sorry?" he said and Orla grinned.  
  
"I said do you want to go for a walk, just the two of us, on Friday night?" and she ran her hands down her sides. Ron nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off Orla and together they walked into Hogwarts with the dispersing crowd as one very worried Harry was being comforted by a certain redhead.  
  
Well? I am going to post the next one sometime today. I just need to tweak it. Reviews? 


	8. Ron, Hermione: Ron AND Hermione

Hey all! I told you I would give you two in one day so here is the second one..... Thanks for everyone who reviewed.... Please keep telling me if your interested still. Thanks a bunch to Wzetle! You're the best! I hope this chapter makes up for saying Id have it out on Saturday! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I guess the Easter bunny didn't give me what I wanted... Still not mine.  
  
It wouldn't be exaggerating to say that the way Ron and Hermione were looking at eachother over the next week was murderous. Ron had lunch with Orla on Tuesday and Wednesday that week, but not simply for the whining conversations engaged him in. Harry noticed his eyes often wondered to where he sat with Ginny and Hermione numerous times. The same was true for Hermione who, upon insistence from Ernie, not only had dinner with him on Monday night but also on Wednesday and Thursday as well. Harry, who had been recruited by the 'Matchmakers' was actually amazed to see that they were in fact immensely jealous of the time that Orla and Ernie stole from the respective others, and deep down maybe Harry thought that it might actually work.  
  
Over the next week, while Hermione and Ron were busy making eachother jealous, Harry had gotten a chance to get closer to Ron. He enjoyed Ginny's company before, but had never really gotten the chance to 'get to know here'. And one night Harry realized that she wasn't just Ron's little sister anymore. She was his friend; a cheerful, spontaneous, interesting individual Harry made a mental note to get to know better.  
  
By Thursday however, Harry was beginning to think that maybe Ginny's plan may be backfiring. Ron had yet to confront Ernie, but shot him angry glares in the hall each time he had passed him. On the other hand, Ron was getting perhaps a little too close to Orla and they had been out the last two nights. He seemed very happy with Orla's company. Moreover, Hermione was getting a little flustered with being with Ernie so much and Harry could tell that she would have bitten his head off already to leave her alone if she wasn't so polite and bottled it up. Still, she sat with him on Thursday night at Gryffindor table, and Hermione as well as Harry noticed Ron didn't look so much as their way as he strode out of the Hall after dinner with Orla at his arm. Hermione looked up and Harry could have sworn she had tears in her eyes as she watched them go. Interrupting Ernie, Hermione made an excuse about not feeling good and bustled out of the Hall. Ernie looked over to Harry and Ginny, whispering "What's that all about?", but he was grinning; believing that she was angry at Ron (like they planned) and not upset. Ginny shrugged and asked Ernie if he wanted to go find Hannah while motioning to Harry with her eyes to follow Hermione. He had found her in the Common Room, already surrounded by homework and he sat down to ask her what was wrong, but she offered up a fake old smile and insisted nothing was wrong. Harry agreed not to push it, and sat down to do some homework too, but when Ron came in an hour later Hermione came up with a lame excuse and bustled off up to the dormitory, oblivious to Ron.  
  
By Friday night, Hermione was nearly in tears with the confusion she felt as she sat talking to Harry about Head business. She had been wracking her brain all week with what could possibly make her so upset seeing Ron with Orla and couldn't seem to come up with anything 'logical'. Harry could tell her mind was elsewhere, but chose not to pursue it. He looked up when the portrait hole opened and in came Ron, fresh from the 'date' with Orla and he was looking quite pleases as he made his way over to them with a grin. Like the night before, Hermione made an excuse to leave and rushed to the stairs. Ron looked to Harry confused and Harry just shrugged. Choosing not to ignore it, Ron jogged over to her, halting her procession up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned and she tried to avoid meeting his eyes. She didn't answer. "What is it? Something I said?" he asked. She laughed to herself, and staying silent a few moments longer, she erupted. She couldn't take it anymore and threw her books to the ground with a loud bang. Everyone congregated in the common room stopped what they were doing and looked. Hermione/Ron rows were commonplace, but still entertaining nonetheless. "You could say that!. Traipsing about with Orla!" Hermione shrieked and Ron looked flabbergasted He was speechless for a minute before mirroring the anger and shouting, "So what? Why should it matter to you?" he demanded. "You've been off all week with that weasel McMillan!" he ended. Hermione laughed disgustedly, and began to pace the stair she was on, mumbling to herself which she often did when she was to angry to express words conveniently and appropriately. But soon enough she stopped and stared at Ron, shouting daggers with her eyes. Harry thought she looked so angry that at any minute she might begin hexing him, as Ginny wheedled over exchanging a nervous glance with Harry. Either the result would be what they wanted or Ginny would feel exceptionally guilty ruining their friendship. With bated breath, they waited. (A/N Thanks Wzetle) "What would it matter to you that I'm with Ernie?!" she mimicked. "Same reason it matters to you that I've been with Orla" he yelled, and then because she could feel the strain and the confusion, tears sprung to her eyes and she sighed hopelessly. "Because I'm jealous!" she blurted, " That's why it matters to me!" Maybe she meant to say this part in her head, but it came out, albeit quietly. The words were too quick, but they registered with Ron and his expression changed. Hermione and Ron didn't notice the collective gasp that gushed in the common room at that moment. Ron just looked at her in amazement as she refused once again to meet his eyes. She bit her lower lip in nervousness, something Ron couldn't help but notice. "Jealous?" Ron stammered dumbfounded and she just laughed again, this time in trepidation. 'Now he's going to tell me I'm a big great prat, that we're friends, that's all.....' "What in the hell should you be jealous for?" he demanded a little more softly, stressing the you. She looked up, but before Hermione could launch into her explanation, he continued... "Its me who should be jealous." Hermione felt like her heart would stop beating as she looked up into his sincere blue eyes questioningly. Then Ron did something that caught the whole room off guard. Making one fluent move he caught Hermione lips in a breathtaking kiss. All the emotion, confusion, and pent up tension of the last few years were immediately wiped clean from both of their minds with that one kiss and Hermione thought her legs would go weak as she relaxed into the kiss. Lavender and Parvati squealed and looked to eachother with tears in their eyes, muttering 'Romantic' under their breath When Ron pulled away, Hermione looked at him with happy tears now streaming from her face. He did something she didn't think would ever happen, he finally put to words the feeling both of them had been skirting around for the longest time. "Why would you ever be jealous? Don't you know its always been you and only you" he said softly running his fingers along her face gently and she learned her forward against him sniffing silently. She smiled. "Its always been you too" she whispered and then it was his turn to grin. That was when they were brought out of their reverie by the whoops and hollers echoing throughout the Gryffindor common room at everyone's relief at the scene before them. Ron grinned cheekily but Hermione cringed and covered her face in her hands. Ron looked at Hermione, ignoring everyone around him and asked, "So I guess that means... you and Me....?" and she nodded much to his relief, as he was getting tongue tied in his happiness, despite his blossoming courage over the years. He squeezed her hand tightly. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger finally a couple. He liked the sound of that just fine, he thought as he looked to Hermione who was blushing furiously. Ron looked to Harry who gave him an approving nod. Harry laughed and then looked to Ginny, who was giggling with Sarah now. She looked at him and Harry couldn't help but feel something pass between them.  
  
Well? Was that to everyone's satisfaction. Never really written a romantic scene before. Tell me what you think. Tomorrow is the practice.....remember? Or did you think it was JUST going to be a Ron Hermione fic? I'm toying with the idea of Harry and Ginny together? 


	9. Transfiguration in an Old Charms Classro...

Oh I had a TERRIBLE time with this chapter AND AND AND my spellcheck doesn't work so Im afraid this chapter will not be pleasant! Let me know if you're all still with me!!  
  
Oh.... Im not good at poetry at ALL! I was hoping that I could at least write some poetry in the place of songs (unless I just went ahead and stole some lyrics from some good songs) but Im not so sure. I gave it a try. When you think of them, think.... Atomic Kitten. Id like to think that they would be like that in style of music and such, but with a drummer and guitar player okay? Tell me if you like.....  
  
Sorry for the delay. This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I broke it into two parts so I could get at least the first part of this one out. Its the focus on the band now, ,as everyone wanted (lol). Sorry about the non-existent lyrics. Maybe if I get inspired this weekend I may add them in. Enjoy.  
  
I do not, nor will I ever own anything even remotely as cool as Harry Potter. That honour belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
That Saturday, at approximately seven in the morning, four girls stood nervously in a borrowed, sound proofed Charms classroom.  
  
"So what exactly is it that we're doing or has anyone though about that yet?" Hermione joked lightly, coming into the empty classroom. She was clutching a bottle of water and the like the rest, she was dressed very comfortably in sweatpants, a tank top and sneakers. But there was one small exception. While it was only 7am none of them were wearing any make up, save a tiny bit of mascara; but Hermione wasn't wearing a stitch and she looked just as awake and pretty as she usually did. Parvati, Lavender, and Sarah looked at her enviously but Ginny, having seen her numerous times this past summer without make up, wasn't surprised.  
  
Hermione took a seat on top of an empty desk and looked to Lavender expectantly.  
  
Lavender looked at Hermione and offered a little shrug.  
  
"Umm... I'm not really sure. Its not like I've done this before or anything" Lavendar admitted and took a seat. The rest sat thinking for a moment. None of them really had any clue what to do. So, they were all grateful when Hermione suggested they look over the words again.  
  
For the next ten minutes or so, they just sat around eachother and listened to the hum of the lyrics again until they felt that they had them memorized. It took a few more runs and some urging before Hermione finally agreed that she would try it with the words. Holding the parchment like it was a lyric sheet, she stood up....took a deep breath.....and stopped. Turning to her friends she blushed a little and bit her lip. Quietly she urged them to turn around.  
  
"No! We wanna see!" Lavender urged but Hermione's eyes grew a little bigger.  
  
"I can't if you guys are watching me! Its like....stage fright or something! Remember I've never done this before either!" Hermione stated simply and when the others made to protest, Hermione gave them a look. "If you don't, I'll leave" she said quite simply and they saw a smile tug at the corner of her lips. "Its not like I need to be blackmailed any longer into doing this" and her head cocked to the side mischievously. The others got a little nervous as they threw up their hands and turned their backs.  
  
"I didn't think she'd remember," Sarah whispered to Ginny, but Ginny was just grinning.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione demanded behind them.  
  
"Nothing!! Just GO Hermione!" Ginny urged with friendly impatience and the others heard Hermione shuffle the papers.  
  
They waited only a moment before the room was filled with a powerful yet sweet un-Hermione-like voice. The tune started up slowly in her crystal clear voice as she belted out the song in her creamy voice. It was slow, innocent....like a ballad.  
  
Lavender was looking astounded. Parvati was finding it unbelievabel that Hermione had never taken vocal lessons, no one could sound that good without some sort of coaching. Sarah and Ginny waited for the next verse, and it sounded even better than before. Here the beat picked up considerably and Hermione's voice changed seamlessly to a rich, throaty attitude filled lyrics. It was, as Lavender had said before, like the song had been written for her. The tempo was upbeat and would not have been out of place in a muggle club.  
  
It continued in much the same fashion, until the final note. No one said anything for a second until Hermione cleared her throat and they turned around. She was blushing considerably and Ginny thought that if she bit her lip anymore it would begin to bleed. Excepting to be bombarded with criticism, she was fully surprised with excited hugs and shrieks of happiness from Lavender.  
  
"That was absolutely fantastic Hermione!! I honestly didn't think that that song would sound that good out loud!" Lavender beamed at her.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione accepted modestly.  
  
To get the attention off of herself she decided to move things along and cleared her throat again. "Well now we have to uh, work out the arrangement - you know drums, guitar, the harmony. Who sings what you know, I haven't heard you guys sing yet."  
  
"What do you mean 'who sings what'?" Parvati interjected skeptically and Hermione looked at her confused.  
  
"No way!! You're singing all of it!" Lavender said straight- forwardly.  
  
"No! Its your song Lavender! You sing it too!" Hermione demanded and they looked at eachother heatedly. Knowing the Head Girl and her short temper VERY intimately, Lavender sighed and looked at Parvati, then to Ginny and Sarah who very adamantly shook their heads.  
  
"Fine!! Parvati and I can sing backup, but that's it! You sound too good!" Lavender finally agreed and then looked sullen, "Although I don't think Pavvy and I are much to singing"  
  
"Well, we could use charms....."Parvati insisted.  
  
"You don't need charms." Hermione said abruptly and downright refused to even look for any for them. "I'm sure you're both really nice singers. Cant we just hear something?" Hermione asked and the two girls suddenly looked very nervous.  
  
"Well.....we don't really know that song yet." Parvati pointed out and Lavender nodded. After a few moments of silent ponderment the two winked and then, without warning, burst into a surprisingly harmonious rendition of "Dancing Queen" by Abba and the other three looked very impressed. Hermione should have known. All the times the three of them goofed off to that song in the dorm would have told her something, but today they were actually trying.  
  
"See! I told you!!" Hermione perused and smiled. Then she looked to Ginny and Sarah.  
  
"Hey! We were only recruited only to be part of the band" Ginny reminded her, and Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, then where are the instruments?" she demanded saucily surveying the room.  
  
"Well about that....."Ginny stammered under Hermiones scrutiny.  
  
She hadn't even though about that. She had no drums. "We could improvise?" she suggested, overturning an old metal wastebasket indicating that she could use them as a drum but Hermione just guffawed.  
  
"My guitar's in the dorm, but I couldn't get to it because it was under Andrea's bed and she would have woken up" Sarah said shyly, not meeting Hermione's eye. She glared at them for a moment and then smiled a little at her friends effort. "If I can get you a drum set and a guitar, then Lavender and Parvati have to at least sing chorus for the demo" Hermione bargained and they all agreed. Hermione pulled her wand from the back pocket of her sweats and began to walk around the classroom surveying items in the old Charms classroom. The others looked on in eager anticipation. 'What on earth was she doing?, but Hermione answered their question when he stopped in front of a little table and muttered something and transfigured it into a drumset. Ginny laughed in surprise and rushed over to it.  
  
"Good enough?" Hermione asked bemused as Ginny took the drumsticks and twirled them in her hand.  
  
"Are you sure that you can play? I never heard that you could play?" Lavender asked skeptically and Ginny nodded certainly.  
  
"Sure! Charlie learned to play the summer before he went to Romania and I kinda picked it up quickly" she explained as she pulled a seat up to them and sat down She then proceeded to provide the group with a thoroughly impressive interlude. Setting her hand to silence the symbol she ended with a little show.  
  
"Rock on Hogwarts!" she shouted throatily and flashed a peace sign as the others laughed. Hermione then stepped sideways and transfigured a little stool into a guitar. Sarah looked excited as she picked it up and put the strap over her shoulder. She seemed natural holding the neck and strummed a few of the strings to see it was in tune.  
  
"You know....." Hermione said out loud, "This might actually work"  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed....greatly appreciated.  
  
A little tidbit I discovered this week in a baby names book: Hermione Granger means "earthly" "farmer" How muggle......... 


	10. Dinner and Discovery

Lady Prongs I hope you are feeling better.............  
  
Straycat: I never said that no one would ever hear them play..... Thats just what they think ;) Oh Ive said too much already.........  
  
Here is the continunation of what happened in the Charms classroom..............  
  
A few hours later, the 'Witches of Fate'; (a name Ginny threw into the suggestions which had been going on for the better part of an hour and had immediately agreed on); were finishing up and everyone had actually admitted that they sounded pretty good. Lavender made the observation that they didnt look the part but Hermione reminded her that they were only recording and nothing else "Remember?"  
  
In the end, they had worked out all of the kinks and for a bunch of amateurs it was really taking form. Ginny and Sarah played like they had been playing forever and after just a tiny bit of verbal coaching, Lavender and Parvati were singinging harmoniously with Hermione in the chorus. Hermione herself was feeling a little bit less nervous singing now and finally remembered how much fun it had been when she had done it as a child.  
  
They had finally 'convened' at 10 after Hermione started to go hoarse, and all felt confident that they could pull it off tomorrow. Plus Ginny was moaning that she was starving and Hermione gave her a look. "Runs in the family doesnt it Gin?" she teased and Ginny looked scandalised. They were bustling with excitement as Hermione transfigured the stool and the table back (she would transfigure them again tomorrow), and they all proceeded up to the tower.  
  
Walking back towards the common room, they started to think up some excuse to tell everyone who would be wondering where they had gotten off to and had finally decided on 'they went for a refreshing morning walk' (they were dressed for it anyway) when they walked through the portrait hole. Ron and Harry were dressed and talking to Neville and Seamus. Lavender, Pravati, Sarah and Ginny all excused themselves and booted it upstairs to get 'decent' before anyone had the chance to see them. Used to little to no makeup, Hermione walked over to the sofa. She was eager to see how her and Ron would get on today after last night. As an experiment she pecked Ron quickly on the cheek and sat down casually. The other three grinned, but surprisingly Ron didnt blush.  
  
"Ahh! I was going to do that but didnt know if it would be decent thing to do on our first official day as a couple" Ron teased very sweetly and Hermione stuck out her tongue. Ron then kissed her quickly on the lips, and while Ron did not blush with their display of affection, she did.  
  
"After what happened last night, I dont think that anything can be any more indecent" she replied shyly and he laughed. "So what are we doing today?" she asked, implying the three of them but Harry looked at Ron.  
  
She saw the look between them as Ron said, "I thought that you and I, ,could you know, go for a walk or something" he suggested and she nodded smiling. It was obvious that Harry and Ron had already discussed this.  
  
"Just let me say, right now that this..." (and she motioned between herself and Ron) "....will not ever interfere with our friendshhip" she said seriously to Harry. Harry could tell she was worried so he nodded and took her hand reassuringly.  
  
"I know, don't even worry about it Hermione!" Harry smiled.  
  
Satisfied that she had the support of her best friend, she turned her attention to Ron before excusing herself.  
  
"Let me get changed first and then we'll go" she said, flouncing off up the stairs.  
  
She was all the way up before Ron turned to Harry, offered a smile and thanked him.  
  
Hermione thoroughly enjoyed her time that afternoon with Ron. Because they had already ben such close friends for the last seven years, there had already been a high level of intimacy between them; so taking that extra little step that made being with Ron - the boyfriend, different from being with Harry - her best friend was relatively easy. It was like being with Ron before only it involved a little more intimation and a lot more handholding and snogging - already. It was exactly as Hermione had imagined - a perfect relationship, ,except it was Ron and it was happening a little faster than expected. But being together with her best friend was very -satisfying. Ron had a way of talking around that apprehensive feeling she thought she would feel being with im, although she was still a little nervous about this affecting her realtionship with Harry. Come hell or high water, she was bound and detremined to keep things as normal as possible between the three ofd them.  
  
It was a really nice day out, unusual for October, so she and Ron took precedence and proceeded to walk the grounds talking. It was actually surprising to Hermione to discover that no matter how much you thought you knew your best friend, there was always some small little thing you have yet to discover. And thats what they did.... discovered the little things.  
  
At about 5, when the sun was beginning to set, Ron mentioned that they should go inside for dinner and she laughed. Ron grinned sheepishly as she patted his stomach and stoutly announced that "Some things never change".  
  
At dinner, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats surrounded by the Quidditch team and were subsequently joined by Sarah, Lavender, Ginny and Parvati who, much to Hermiones frustration kept exchanging little grins with everyone in the vicinity. Although they were just together, nobody had yet to confront them on anything. Hermione was bluching as Ron, oblivious, shovelled food into his face discussing the upcoming game with Ravenclaw. Hermione as usual rolled her eyes and was soon engaged in a conversation with Padma (who ate dinner sometimes with her sister) about the Arithmancy test they were having on Monday. However, her intention was immediuately taken when, as she looked up for a brief moment, she saw Ernie and Hannah walk into the hall chatting and giggling like they had never been on the outs. In fact they looked TOO happy and Hermione began to think that maybe they HAD never broken up. Fitting two and two together quite nicely, she looked demandedly at her roommates who did their best to pretend they hadnt noticed. However, Ginny (who Hermione knew couldn't help but fidget with her hair when she was nervous) gave it away quite obviously. Hermione was fuming as she took a drink of water. Neville, who was sitting on the other side of Hermione, noticed Hannah and Ernie and, eyebrows furrowed went to say something.  
  
"Say Ginny, werent Ernie and Hannah....." but he was cut off when Hermione spat her water out viciously and jumped in her seat. She was seething as she let out a prolonged 'Owww!' and Ginny looked at her sympathetically. It seemd that to keep Neville from chatting, Ginny meant to keep Neville but miscalculated and her foot ended up giving Hermione a nasty kick to the shin.  
  
Ron turned to the commotion and asked what was wrong. Ginny looked to Hermione and gave her a look which clearly begged her not to say anything to Ron. Hermione huffed and answered casually "Nothing. I spilt my water. Im going to go upstairs and change" and she got up from the table. Stalking out of the Great Hall, she couldnt help but notice that Ginny and the other three tore off after her.  
  
Being so angry that her so-called friends had set her up, she was almost to the portrait of the Fat Lady when the others caught up to her.  
  
"Hermione!! Wait! Dont be angry!" Sarah pleaded as Hermione tapped her foot in trepidition. She turned around to face them.  
  
"Why would you guys do that!!??" she demanded furious and Lavender just looked anxious.  
  
"Well you wouldnt have gotten together any other way!" Ginny interjected, just as angry as Hermione was.  
  
"Plus Hermione! Look at wait you got out of it!" Lavender pointed out and Hermione softened immediately. It was true, perhaps it hadnt been all bad.  
  
Hermione was silent for a few moments before she grinned slightly and nodded.  
  
"Okay.... BUT nothing like this had better happen again!! You're lucky I dont just decide to not come to Hogsmeade tomorrow" she reminded them as she turned curtly and said the password. As the portrait swung open they all followed her in grinning. What Hermione had just said had gotten them thoroughly excited about tomorrow.  
  
The end was kind of dumb.... What happens tomorrow I wonder? Hmmmm........ 


	11. Pansy and Peeves

Ahh I cant believe I'm at 11 chapters already! Sorry, I was busy reading everyone else's amazing fanfiction. Mine is not....... you should go check out some from my favourites list.....SPECTACULAR! Please don't waste your precious time here!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but apparently if I broke into a printing warehouse it could be! lol jokes  
  
So, the events which transpired during their recording were kept under tabs, and as quickly as it had begun Lavender sent the tape via an express owl from the Hogsmeade post. Ginny and Sarah headed off to phone Sarah's parents, Lavender and Parvati in the other direction to find Hannah and tell her the news (her being the only person Hermione had agreed to let them tell, she was going to tell Ron today). They were about to ask Hermione along but when they saw how preoccupied she was scanning the crowd for sign of a redhead no doubt, they fluttered off giggling.  
  
Hermione was concentrating deeply, her eyebrows furrowed as she stood on her tiptoes and scanned the crowd. It was getting closer to Halloween now and everyone was eager to load up on sweets, so the shops were definately crowded. She set her heels down defeatedly and tightened her pony tail just as a voice from behind her nearly succeeded in making her jump out of her skin.  
  
"Head Girl too busy nowadays to talk to her very own boyfriend?" someone said slyly.  
  
Spinning around quickly, she looked into the joking green eyes of her very handsome boyfriend. Clutching her chest she playfully socked him in the shoulder and grinned madly.  
  
"No of course not! I was looking for you everywhere! I have a lot to tell you" she gushed, and her hand slipped into his. He winked and they took off toward the Shrieking Shack for some much needed alone time (which I am safe to say lasted the whole week, with this 'music nonsense' out of the way...... for now)  
  
At Friday morning breakfast (which was always a treat as everyone was generally in a good mood being Friday) Lavender was taken by surprise when an official looking letter was dropped in her lap. Puzzled she opened it up and read. Hermione and Parvati looked on and then Lavenders mouth opened wide. She started gaping and making funny pitchy noises. Parvati and Hermione looked at her confusedly until Hermione took the letter from Lavenders hand. The commotion had caught the attention of Sarah, Ginny and Hannah (who was at their table that morning) and they turned around.  
  
"What is it Lav?" Hermione asked, setting the note beside her. Lavender looked absolutely delighted in something but was having no success in putting the events to words. However, Parvati who felt that she had the right as Lavenders best friend to read the mail, read the letter and laughed ecstatically.  
  
Parvati cleared her throat and wasted no time in filling in the rest of them.  
  
"From Ursilla Warteger, secretary of Philius T. Doppelganger, record producer for Wizarding Wireless," she read and looked around to make sure they were all listening. She continued dramatically, "As you already know, I have personally reviewed your tape and am very pleases with your performance. It may not be public knowledge yet, but the Weird Sisters had a falling out of sorts prior to the summer and the group has fallen apart. In the meantime we have been looking internationally for a group of your calibre and have had no success until now. I am very interested in talking to you young witches about possibly signing onto a recording contract with this company. Perhaps a meeting shall be in order? I know all of you are in Hogwarts (at this Hermione looked deeply confused..... they hadn't sent names or anything of the sort), how would the next Hogsmeade weekend be, the weekend before Halloween? The Three Broomsticks will do nicely, say 3pm? I hope to see you there. Sincerely Philius T. Doppelganger. PS You girls look fantastic! Just the sort of natural beauty look we need" Parvati finished hardly taking a breath.  
  
By now, Ginny and Sarah were just as excited as Parvati and Lavender (who had by this time summoned the power to talk again), but Hermione was not so easily tricked.  
  
"Say Lavender...." she spoke slyly, elongating each word, "how'd he know we went to Hogwarts? And what's this part about us 'having natural beauty'? As I understand it he has no idea of who we are......"  
  
Lavender looked sheepishly at Hermione, turned beat red and turned her head away.  
  
"Well I kinda sorta sent him that picture of us in our uniforms that Colin took when we got off the Express in September"  
  
"That one with us laughing at Seamus cause he had his robes on backwards? Ohhh I like that one!" Hannah said.  
  
"Oh really!" Hermione asked in mocked surprise and flashed her a very furious look. Even though she could be considered a very close friend of Hermione, Lavender still feared the wrath. Parvati however jumped into her defence, albeit a little apprehensively for the same reasons as Lavender.  
  
"Come on Hermione! No big deal! Look well just send him an owl back saying we cants meet him?" she offered but she was immediately met with protests from the others around her.  
  
"No way! You cant! I mean... we could be the next big thing ya know?" Ginny said and was quickly shushed by Sarah who noticed the confused stares they were getting from their spectacle.  
  
"Yes I know!" Lavender added and looked at Hermione pleadingly.  
  
"Do you even comprehend how much time this has already taken from our schedule? And so what happens if it does work Lavender? What then? Hmmm? Have you thought about that? We're 17 for Merlins sake!" Hermione countered the blonde.  
  
"I know but just look at it this way.....it sure beats working for the Ministry or whatever" she answered and this made the others think about what exactly they WERE going to do after Hogwarts. Being a member of a new (possibly) famous band definately sounded far more appealing then working at some boring branch of the ministry.  
  
But Hermione wasnt going to budge. She had already been betrayed by these girls once and had no plans on being swayed on this issue. Narrowing her eyes, she leaned back a alitle and crossed her arms. The others exchanged nervous glances, knowing Hermione wished to be amused with logical reasons as to why they should do it.  
  
"If you dont want to do it we could pretend Hannahs you ya know?" Sarah suggested but Ginny shook her head.  
  
"No, he would eventually have to see us sing and no offense Hannah, you cant carry a note" Ginny said and Hannah just shrugged, acknowledging her tone-deafness.They would have to make a pretty good argument for Hermione to agree.  
  
Subsequently it took them nearly the whole day of begging and pleading and even some urging and some 'It'l be fun!" on Rons part for her to finally agree. Ron, as well as Hermione never really thought it would get any further.After that Ron had rushed off to practice leaving Hermione alone with the girls. A few moments of awkward silence passed before Hermione smiled a little, alleviating the tense feeling the other girls had had. And finally they all smiled, and Hermione who now had something other than NEWTS on her mind, the others were already gushing about how exciting this would be.  
  
Before dinner, the wind really picked up and so the girls left the courtyard and went into dinner. Neither Ron or Harry or any of the other Gryffindor Quidditch team were there and so Hermione guessed that Harry had them practicing harder than usual for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw.  
  
Hermione was talking silently to Ginny when she could feel someone behind her, although they did not speak. She turned around in her seat, fully excepting it to be Ron but it was even better.... Pansy Parkinson stood smugly behind her.  
  
"So Granger, word around the school is that you snagged Weasley." she spoke vehemently and Hermione scoffed and looked at her expectantly. Pansy, upon Draco's conversion to the 'good side', had turned her attentions to a certain Weasley and it was no secret around Hogwarts that any girl Pansy found to be snaking onto Ron would be sorry. Although Draco had done a full 180, Pansy was still her nasty pug-faced self and Hermione was having trouble trying not to laugh at this situation. Lavender, Parvati, Sarah and Ginny all focused their attention on Pansy.  
  
"Tell me m...." Pansy almost said mudblood but thought better of it, "how it was that someone who has no social standing in the wizarding world could possibly convince a Weasley to shag her?" she finished smugly. Hermione went beat red at the insinuation. 'Her and Ron....never... what!?'  
  
"Well...." Pansy said and leaned in closer to Hermione grinning wickedly and no doubt said something particularly nasty to Hermione because her eyes went wide and she shook her head in disbelief. Ginny, sitting beside Hermione immediately stood up and pulled her sleeves up in a daring attempt to fight Pansy.  
  
"Parkinson, I'm going to beat you so bad you're going to..."Ginny threatened her face darker then Hermione's in anger. By then, the whole school was looking over anxiously. Sarah was urging Ginny to sit down, as the teachers had become interested in the events of the Gryffindor table. Before a teacher could make their way down however, Hermione stood up on her wobbly legs and looked Pansy straight in the eye. Head Girl power kicking in she simply said:  
  
"Detention Parkinson, and next time you feel the need to insult me or anyone else I know, don't even try it." Hermione finished her warning and still raving mad walked calmly from the Great Hall. Everyone began to whisper and Ginny looked like she wanted to hex Pansy into next week she stood there smugly. However that smug look was wiped off her face when Draco, who had been watching the scene from straight accross the Hall, stood up and very casually yelled.  
  
"Hey Parkinson, sit the hell down, you're ruining my dinner!"  
  
Pansy looked absolutely horrified as the whole Hall snickered and she ran out, Blaise following closely on her heels. Ginny looked over to Draco and smiled at him. She, as well as everyone else, definitely liked the new Draco much better.  
  
Hermione was pacing furiously inside her dorm room. 'How dare Pansy suggest I'm some sort of...some tramp!' she was muttering bitterly under breath, still caught up in what Pansy had whispered to her. She needed something to get her mind off of the confrontation so she stalked into the bathroom and ran the shower. However she was so lost in her anger that she didn't notice the sniggering in the corner until the shower went ice cold and she bolted out from behind the curtain, naked and dripping wet. Peeves, was sitting in the corner blowing her a raspberry as he floated towards the ceiling.  
  
"Oh Head Girl! Ashamed of nothing are you?" he giggled madly and dove down through the floor while Hermione threatened and cursed and then grew angry again as she grabbed a towel and covered herself. Shivering and feeling painful goosebumps rising all over her body as well as the lathery shampoo dripping down her back, she groaned loudly in frustration. She flew from the room over to the next available warm shower, which just so happened to be the Seventh Year Boys Dormitory.  
  
Bursting into the dormitory she went immediately to the bathroom.  
  
Dean and Seamus, who were getting changed from Quidditch for diner, were absolutely surprised to say the least.  
  
"Umm I dont think..." Dean started to sputter and Seamus elbowed him to shut up, giving him a look and Dean immediately caught on.  
  
"I'm Head Girl!," Hermione shouted, completely out of character in her anger, "I can do whatever the Hell I want!" And with that she entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut. They could hear the shower start and then both sat dumbfounded on Neville's bed. Not taking their eyes away from the door, Seamus was the first to speak.  
  
"Hermione Granger is in OUR bathroom, naked, having a shower!" he said, not believing his luck.  
  
Dean nodded, then whispered low, lest someone hear him.  
  
"We just saw the hottest girl in the school -the Head Girl- no doubt in nothing but a towel. A very small towel at that!" They both looked at eachother and grinned madly.  
  
"Think we should tell someone?" Dean asked at little worried at the repercussions of what would happen if a teacher suddenly walked in.  
  
"God no! Like she said, she's Head Girl and she can do whatever she wants. That's fine by me!" he answered and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
A few moments later, Harry and Ron entered the room, still carrying their brooms and looking very dirty. They were chatting about something until they saw Dean and Seamus staring bewildered at the door. They also heard the shower running and, having passed Neville on their way up wondered who was in the shower.  
  
Harry walked over to his bed and pout down the broom.  
  
"So who's in there?" he asked, and Ron moved to stand beside the boys, waiting for the answer.  
  
"Huh?" Seamus mumbled, coming from his reverie of no doubt dirty thoughts to see who had spoken. Ron laughed and was smiling broadly.  
  
"Who is in the shower?" Harry asked again and Dean and Seamus exchanged knowing glances.  
  
"Just wait." Dean smiled and looked back at the door.  
  
Completely interested in the surprise, Harry and Ron took a seat beside them an waited.  
  
The smiles were wiped right off of Harry and Ron's face when the door opened to reveal Hermione. The shower seemed to have calmed her bad mood and barely even blushed when she saw her boyfriend and his dorm mates ogling her.  
  
"Oh hi! Thanks for letting me in," she said to Dean and Seamus who merely nodded. "Oh, Harry I borrowed your bathrobe, at least I think its yours" she said to him and Harry blushed and averted his eyes. It was like seeing your own sister in nothing but a bathrobe.  
  
Ron was making clucking noises in his throat as Hermione smiled and left the room.  
Well? I really wanted to put that in. Hope it doesn't make you not want to read anymore. I have the next part almost written and it includes the meeting with Doppelganger and also an unexpected tragedy (but like I said its nothing big at all) This will probably be about fifteen chapters, and will end with a big shebang around Christmas. I hope no one hates the Ron/Hermione stuff because I love that ship and really wanted to write something with it. Reviews and feedback welcomed. 


	12. Pouring Over Potions and a Problem

Well no one reviewed my last chapter, so I hope you're still with me! Please tell me if its that bad so then I will discontinue. Anywho did anybody read some of the fiction I recommended?  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine.................  
  
By the time the next Hogsmeade weekend came, Hermione could genuinely say that she was actually excited about their prospective meeting with Doppelganger. Who knew, maybe they could actually make something of this, although Hermione was not willing to make a go at it professionally. She would hear him out but also make it very clear that she was not interested in pursuing it further than school. Another thing plaguing Hermione was the fact that people, other than her friends, would probably very likely hear her sing. When she was a kid, she and her mum would sing to Oldies records in the summer and dance around the room while her dad was at work, and she had sung at her cousins wedding when she was eight, but then she just got so busy with school and finally Hogwarts that she had forgotten how much fun singing had been. Now she would have to risk being criticized by complete strangers- something she told her mum was the reason she didn't want to do anything professional. "If it stops being fun and starts being scary, why would I want to do it?" Hermione had said, and her mum looking very proud agreed. She didn't even think she was that good, but apparently it was good enough for a producer for the International Wizarding Wireless company. They'd have to wait and see.  
  
The five of them walked into the Three Broomsticks nervously. They scanned the crowd and finally spotted a man who could only be Philius T. Doppelganger. Pushing their way through the packed crowd they made their way to the table beside the window to be greeted by a robust balding wizard with a hug smile standing to shake their hand eagerly. He grinned and offered them all a seat. A very attractive blonde witch sat twirling her curls and popping bubblegum very loudly. She smiled at the girls flashing a very perfect smile. Then she took out a quill and a parchment and waited.  
  
Hermione looked around nervously until Ginny cleared her throat and elbowed her. They had all decided, much to Hermione's dismay, that she should be the 'spokesperson' persay. Hermione smiled her usual brilliant smile and stumbled around for words.  
  
"Mr. Doppelganger, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny, Parvati, Lavender and Sarah" She introduced them all pointing to each one in turn.  
  
"Ahh! Please Miss Granger call me Philius! Nice to put the names to the faces! This is my assistant Miss Glaikit," he motioned to the blonde. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get down to the business and then we can go from there okay?" he asked, his cheerful voice booming.  
  
The two hour meeting had succeeded in landing the five of them a one year contract from Doppelganger's company. Although they could scarcely believe it, they quickly came to trust full in everything 'Philius' said. He had a very straightforward personality and he reminded Hermione an awful lot of Ludo Bagman from fifth year. Miss Glaikit wrote down everything on the parchment which proceeded. Philius agreed to let Lavender write three songs and his company would write three more; he agreed that they should definately keep things the way they were with the band and even agreed to let Parvati organize the 'look' for when he announced their signing. However Hermione sat listening intently and biting her lip. Ginny looked at her and gave her a sympathetic look. Hermione was very worried about being seen and 'known'. She had never really been the one to talk or be in groups larger than the Prefects meeting. It had been absolutely terrified to speak before the school at the Feast at the beginning of the year. Ginny knew exactly what Hermione's problem was and hoped that they could somehow work through her stage fright.  
  
By the time they went to leave; Lavender, Ginny and Sarah could barely stop grinning they were so pleased. They all shook hands with Doppelganger and he confirmed their next meeting when they would be 'launched', the middle of November. He winked to Hermione when he shook her hand.  
  
"Don't worry darlin', only do as much as you're comfortable with. It just wouldn't be seem right once you stop having fun." he assured her reading her mind and speaking the same words she had spoken years ago, she let out a deep breath and smiled naturally and sincerely. All five rushed up to the castles, eager to send owls to all of their parents telling of the news.  
  
The week following their meeting with Doppelganger was filled with zealous nervousness and irritability resulting in several minor fights springing up amongst the group. Lavender was walking around humming out possible tunes to half-finished lyrics all week and scribbling on parchment everywhere she went. Sometimes if she was stuck on a particular idea, she would be in a really foul mood that even Parvati steered clear from. Parvati was busy thinking about possible 'looks' she could work out and was constantly interrupting the others to try out hair-styles. Ginny and Sarah were busy practicing almost every night. Hermione, on the other hand, was fully immersed in studying. The others had agreed that if she would still be in the group then they would give her all the time she wanted to study and not bug her about the details. Besides studying and STILL being badgered with problems that arose, she was still buried in studying, Head Girl duties and organizing the Halloween dance that had been started in fifth year to replace the highly successful Yule Ball. Luckily, Harry who knew what was going on (not many did as they wanted to keep it low key until November) had agreed to take on most of the responsibility. On top of it all, she still tried to make room for Ron. The weekend after Halloween, they had had two practices once Lavender had finished her songs. They all assured her that they were VERY good, and could honestly say that they had never expected Lavender to be so good at songwriting, but she really had a knack for it.  
  
Thus on the following Monday Lavender was in a rather good mood. Once or twice that week Hermione had come to the dorm room to find it staked out by the four other girls and quickly high tailed it to the library to study. She was often joined by Ron, who, was dealing with her distractedness rather well. Hermione definately began to think that maybe she might be falling in love with him, ,which actually scared her more than singing in front of thousands of people. He took her busy schedule good heartedly and spent all of her free time together. However Ron began to notice that by the end of the first week in November Hermione was more tired than usual. She insisted that she hadn't been studying late as Ron had assumed and he left it at that when she grew very irritable to his worries. Promising himself that he would wait and see what happened after the Arithmancy test.  
  
However after the Arithmancy test, although she was in a much more agreeable mood, Hermione was just out of it all the time. On Thursday, the Seventh Years had a free afternoon and the others begged Hermione to have another practice with them. Hermione downright refused, stating she wanted to spend the afternoon with Ron...which she did.  
  
Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be found all afternoon and neither were at dinner that night. Harry just guaranteed that his two friends were 'missing in action' because they hadnt been able to spend as much time together lately as they wanted. This was met with sceptical grins from all of his friend.  
  
"Sure Potter! They're probably snogging somewhere in a closet!" Seamus bellowed and the others agreed.  
  
"At least they're not rowing" Neville insisted and Dean nodded.  
  
"Wow, I wonder how intense a Granger/Weasley relationship row would be?" Dean though out loud and the others laughed heartily.  
  
"Let's hope we never have to find out!" Ginny chuckled. She was taking the relationship between her brother and her closest girl friend very well.  
  
After dinner, almost all of the Gryffindors were perched inside the common room. Ginny and Colin were playing Exploding Snap, while the rest of the Seventh Years were conducting a study group for a Potions test coming up that week. All of them were very perturbed at the fact that Hermione, the best student in their year, had yet to show up and lead them.  
  
A few minutes later, Ron came sauntering into the Common Room from the direction of the Girls Dormitory. Nobody had seen him or Hermione enter through the portrait hole. Taking a seat beside Harry and setting down his books, he ran a hand through his tousled hair. Dean grinned and smirked in the general direction of the red hair. Ron blushed and tried to explain but Seamus added insult to injury.  
  
"So ickle Ronnie! Whatcha been doing? Snogging all through dinner?" he teased.  
  
"No actually! And if we were its none of your business Finnegan!" Ron shot back, still a little angry that his roommates, save Neville had seen Hermione very close to her skivvies. "God do you tease Hermione as much as me?" he finished, mumbling. The others snickered and shook their heads.  
  
"Nope just you!" Harry socked Ron in the shoulder.  
  
"Well wheres Hermione then?" Lavender asked still grinning.  
  
"She's in her room. She said she was tired. I don't think she's been feeling very well lately" Ron said and his face fell. The previous teasing forgotten in his worry for his girlfriend.  
  
Lavender looked crestfallen. "Sick? What do you mean she's sick?" Lavender demanded frantically. Ron looked baffled at the sudden barrage by Lavender. Confused, he answered slowly.  
  
"She said that she felt ill and so we skived off dinner and now's she sleeping" Ron answered simply.  
  
Lavender and the other girls looked at eachother worriedly. Ron shook his head muttering 'girls' under his breath. He then proceeded to open up his Potions notebook and ignore the other girls.  
  
Meanwhile, the four girls huddled.  
  
"She can't be sick we have to -you know- on Sunday. That's three days from now!" Parvati hissed. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nice of you guys to care if she sick, only that she won't be able to sing" she closed up her book and went up towards the girls dormitory. Lavender suggested that they should go up too, but Sarah shook her head.  
  
"No let Ginny go, shell see what's going on. Plus if Hermione is sick then she probably wont want us all bugging her"  
  
Lavender agreed but was worried nonetheless for different reasons. Just when things were starting to look up for them, something just had to happen. It was Murphy's law.  
  
Okie? Tell me about it.... Please review? BTW Glaikit means stupid lol! 


	13. Tissues and Turmoil

I luv everyone who reviews..... now I wish to finish this fic sometime lol  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, typical.  
  
The next morning Hermione looked worse for wear. She hadn't woken up all night, even when Lavender and Parvati came in late after studying and made their usual commotion of going to bed. Her curtains were drawn so they didn't disturb. Both of them had debated on waking her up while they got dressed lest she be late for breakfast or consequently school, but were fearful of the repercussions. Finally deciding upon the good old 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to name the poor soul who would wake the girl.  
  
Parvati reluctantly approached the bed and was startled when the curtains wrenched open and a dishevelled figure bolted to the bathroom. Hermione, still in her Hogwarts uniform, then proceeded to be sick. Lavender and Parvati hung back until they heard the tap running and Hermione breathing heavily. A few minutes later she emerged. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were tear stained, obvious against her pale face. Both girls watched as the Head Girl wearily changed uniforms, fighting the drowsiness and sniffling threatening to overwhelm her. A sneezing fit forced her to take a shaky seat on her bed, where Lavender and Parvati were immediately at her side. Parvati rubbed her back and Lavender, who had been overwhelmed at the Witches of Fate 'fate', looked on worriedly.  
  
"Maybe you should skive off today and go see Pomfrey?" Lavender suggested, but Hermione sniffed and rolled her eyes before answering.  
  
"I can't" Hermione croaked, but didn't give a reason as to why. Everyone knew Hermione's view about missing class-any class- for other than a life threatening situation. "Its just a muggle flu. It'll go away in like a day" she insisted, as her voice threatened to give out.  
  
"Hermione, you look really ill" Parvati said bluntly as Hermione got up off the bed to grab her book bag.  
  
"Please I'm fine!" Hermione said abruptly, effectively ending the conversation. Offering them a weak smile as she left the dorm. Lavender and Parvati followed her down into the Common Room disapprovingly.  
  
Ron and Harry were (as usual) waiting at the bottom of the stairs, but weren't wearing their usual grins. Apparently they had already either gone to breakfast and trudged all the way back, or had been waiting the whole time. However, even Ron couldn't resist smiling when he was greeted by Hermione. Ron went to kiss her but she turned her head and held a hand between them. He looked dismayed and was about to say something when he noticed how pale she looked.  
  
"Gee Hermione you don't look so hot" Harry said observantly, standing from where he had been perched on the back of the sofa.  
  
She sighed. "I'm fine!" she demanded hoarsely, but sharply; grimacing with the motion of swallowing. She made to clear her throat, but that caused her enough pain that she had to tenderly rub her neck with her free hand.  
  
Ron looked phased as he glared at her and it was made even worse with the fact that she wouldn't even meet his eyes. This was something she always did when she was lying or keeping something from either him or Harry. Quickly, without warning, his hand shot up to feel her forehead before she could pull away.  
  
"Oh no you're not 'fine' Hermione! No one who's fine has a fever!" Ron hissed. "We're going to see Pomfrey." Ron grabbed her hand and started to pull her a long, but she dug her heels into the ground swaying a bit.  
  
"No! Let's go!" he demanded, but she just gave him a defiant look.  
  
"If you don't, Harry and I will carry you" Ron countered, and Harry nodded in reformation.  
  
Hermione continued to glare, but the gaze was broken when she went into another coughing fit which left her teary eyed and breathless. She looked at Ron and Harry brokenly.  
  
"That's what we thought" Ron said softly, taking her bag and setting it beside the couch.  
  
"Don't lie to us Hermione, we're your best friends" Harry said quietly, as they ushered her through the portrait hole.  
  
"Funny eh? How she listens to them" Parvati exclaimed as her and Lavender made their way quickly down to breakfast.  
  
The three of them never made it to breakfast, and Harry and Ron were nearly late for double potions and thus neither of the girls could question them about the absence of their roommate. Ron looked miserable and Harry had the look of a lost puppy.  
  
Lavender tried to look worried but not overly frantic when they talked to Harry and Ron in the hall after class. She didn't want anyone thinking that she was worried solely because it meant the demise of a lead singer not a good friend, that's not what the problem was now. The verdict? Hermione had the flu. And to make matters worse, Madame Pomfrey was forced to send her back to the dorm to recover as the infirmary was temporarily quarantined due to a broken jar of Furnicular steam (a rather nasty gaseous form of Bubotuber puss which caused exposed skin to burst into angry welts). The best Pomfrey could do, ,was send Ron and Harry back up to Gryffindor with some muggle medicaton and the promise that they would see to her until this afternoon when they could clean up the infirmary.  
  
"Yeah, we took her up to her dorm room" Ron said, as they walked with the girls up to the Astronomy Tower. Normally Ron would be walking Hermione down to Arithmancy and then dashing up to Divination.  
  
Harry couldn't resist a chuckle though. "But, knowing Hermione she's probably reading or something, ,devastated she had to miss a class." Ron and the two girls couldn't help but smile at the thought as they climbed the ladder into the stuffy room.  
  
"Say, you wouldn't tattle if we went up and saw her after lessons would you?" Ron asked them.  
  
"No, we wont, ,but she might!" Parvati laughed and Lavender grinned. "Yeah she might take House Points off" and they all chuckled, before Trelawney floated into the room.  
  
Ron was true to his word when he joined the rest for the study session after dinner. Because he wasn't smiling when he sat down, everyone assumed that Hermione had indeed had a conniption fit when Ron had went in to check on her.  
  
"So am I right in assuming that the Weasley charm lost against the Granger wrath?" Seamus cajoled, but Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, actually she's sleeping and I couldn't wake her up. Whatever Pomfrey gave her, knocked her right out." he said sulkily.  
  
"Does she look any better?" Harry asked but before Ron could answer, they heard someone on the stairs coughing and sneezing. Hermione herself answered Harry's question as she took a seat beside Ron clutching several Kleenexes in her hand. She was wearing pajams that seemed too cool for October weather, but at the same time she looked flushed and hot. Lavender was right in assuming that she still had a fever. Ron put his arm around her and she leaned against him wearily.  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting?" Dean asked her kindly.  
  
Hermione nodded and sniffed and then searched the table for a spare piece of parchment. Taking a quill from Lavender, she wrote, in her usual neat scrawl which Ron proceeded to read:  
  
I need some tissue. I don't have any left  
  
Lavender looked at her crookedly, and Hermione met her eyes. Something passed between them and Lavenders face fell as she gasped.  
  
"You lost your voice didn't you?" Parvati asked and Hermione nodded dejectedly. Dean had rushed off to the dorm to fetch a box of tissue for Hermione.  
  
Lavender didn't want to say anything out loud, because besides Harry, Ron and Hannah - no one else knew about Sunday. She also didn't want to sound like a prat and say "Well I hope you get better by Sunday" so she just bit her lip, much to Parvatis relief. Also Hermione looked a little worried herself, so either of the girls didn't want to make her feel any worse. It would have to be a waiting game.  
  
Dean returned and handed the box to Hermione, who smiled and mouthed 'Thanks'. She scribbled something, handed it to Ron who nodded. He helped her up and they left the Common Room without so much as a word.  
  
Harry read the note: Take me to the infirmary? and finding it safe to share told the others.  
  
"Wow she must be pretty sick then eh?" Neville said quietly, staring down at his Potions work.  
  
"Shell be okay. We all know Hermione" Harry grinned.  
  
"Maybe if she's that sick, Snape'll let her off writing the Potions test" Dean said admirably.  
  
"Yeah right! Shed still write it regardless of what Snape says" Seamus said and they all agreed, returning half-heartedly to their work.  
  
Ron returned half an hour later, sans Hermione but nobody questioned where he had gone or where Hermione was. The look on his face told them it was no teasing matter. His book was open, but his mind was elsewhere; but far from where Lavender and Parvati's were.  
  
Mehhhhhh............... 


End file.
